


Twice The Trouble

by stumak7397



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumak7397/pseuds/stumak7397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss that missed Rachel totally breaks off things with Finn for good and heads to California for the summer to visit family and re-evaluate her life. When she returns she has a new attitude and someone comes with her. All hell may break loose and who's going to notice the changes in Rachel the most? Pezberry pairing is endgame with OC/pairing of with another Glee girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cannon up to the end of junior year except for Rachel's family story and Shelby wasn't in the picture. Beth was given up in an open adoption to another couple that let Quinn and Puck be a part of her life. All A/U after

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Rachel leaned forward resting on the handle bars of her motorcycle looking out over the ocean. She had taken a drive along the beach to clear her head and now she was just listening to the radio thinking about her summer. She had been in California all summer and was not really looking forward to going back home. They use to live here right next door to where she stayed all summer up until the end of her 8th grade year.

Her daddy Hiram had been offered a job as the Chief of Surgery at Lima Memorial with a pay raise just over double what he had been making here. Leroy was a contractor and could find work anywhere so they moved to Lima a month before her first day of high school.

The biggest downfall for Rachel was leaving her brother and aunts. Rachel's daddy Hiram and Aunt Heather were twins that both turned out to be gay. Their spouses Shelby and Leroy were cousins that they had grown up with. Heather married Shelby a year out of High school and Hiram married Leroy 6 months later.

They all wanted children but Heather was unable to have children due to medical problems and Leroy had an accident when he was a boy that caused him to be sterile. After lots of long talks they decided that in order to have children as close to each of their partners as they could get Shelby would carry for both couples with Hiram's sperm fertilizing the eggs.

It was the perfect plan and the first time out Shelby got pregnant with what was supposed to be Hiram and Leroy's child. They all were shocked when she turned up to be carrying twins. After a lot of talking and trying to figure out what to do they decided that each couple would keep one of the babies. This way Shelby only went through one pregnancy and neither couple wanted more than one child. It worked out well for them all.

When they moved Shelby and Heather were heartbroken that they were taking Rachel away from them but they understood and visits were made often back and forth. The kids were not as understanding. They weren't sure who cried more when they left Rachel or Royal. Both kids took the move very hard but Rachel had it worse once they settled in and school started.

The kids found out quickly about her having two fathers and unlike California, small town Ohio didn't take that news well. She was slushied on the first day ruining her favorite white leather jacket, her lucky jeans and an expensive blouse that she loved. No amount of her fathers' going to the school to complain helped because they always snuck up on her so she never saw who did it. So after a week she went to the goodwill and bought the most horrible clothes she could just to spite them all. She'd be damned if she let them ruin all her expensive clothing. She now only wore the good stuff as she had taken to calling them at night and on the weekends.

Royal was pissed when he found out what was happening to her and tried to run away to come to Ohio. Heather found him at the corner bus stop and took him home to calm him. Shelby was with Royal and wanted to go to Lima to kick ass but Heather, Hiram and Leroy talked her down. Rachel assured them that she was ok and she wouldn't let them get her down. She had succeeded too. She never let them get to her because she know the truth.

No one in that school knew the real her. Even Finn didn't have a clue. She only really dated the boy because he was the first person that was nice to her and she was ashamed to say she used him as a shield. Not that that had really worked because he would never stand up for her. She only continued to pursued him and break up him and Quinn because she had overheard Santana talking to Brittany about how he never treated her right and she deserved so much better.

Santana was trying to figure out how to break them up and find her someone better because nothing else would be good enough for her. Rachel had to agree, there was just something about Quinn. She wasn't sure what it was but she had always been drawn to the girl wanting her friendship. She kind of reminded her of her best friend Sara that lived next door in California. Santana worried so much about her so Rachel took it upon herself to help out wanting her to be happy. She tried not to examine why she wanted to make Santana happy.

So here she was now. After that stunt Finn pulled at Nationals and of course ever one blaming her for it she told Finn that she no longer wanted anything more than friendship from him and she meant it. She was tired of pretending with him and would rather be single and a target than dating someone she had absolutely no interest in and did not find the least bit attractive.

She had always told Finn she was waiting to have sex when she was 25 and had her first tony buy in actuality she had no intention of any man touching her that way. She'd just wait for college and a more open minded place to live before she got serious with someone.

She couldn't believe the summer was over, it went by so fast. As she looked out over the water she felt kind of guilty. She should have been helping Aunt Heather and Mama Shelby pack. She knew Royal was almost done with his stuff and Dad and Daddy were helping but she still felt kind of bad. She just needed to get away and ride along the beach one more time before they loaded the bikes up.

Heather was a play write and Shelby composed music and did all the scores for the plays she wrote. They had been writing plays and music together for years and now were sought after for what they could do. They got a job in New York that demanded that they be there because their latest project would be the biggest thing Broadway had seen since Wicked. It would be in the making for at least the next year before it even started getting casted but the person buying the play insisted that they work with him personally and was paying them a ridiculous amount of money to do so.

So hear they were and the most exciting part for Rachel was that Royal was coming home with her. He didn't want to go to a school in New York alone where he knew no one so he asked if he could go with her. After a week of deliberations by the parents they agreed to let him go. Rachel was overjoyed.

She was brought out of her musings by the sound of another motorcycle approaching her. She smiled as Royal came up beside her. "Hey Tink why did you disappear? Mom and Papa Hiram were frantic until I told them you just went for a ride and said I'd come get you."

Rachel shrugged. "Thanks for covering for me Tigger. I just needed a minute. I can't believe we leave for home tomorrow and will not be coming back here anymore."

Royal got off his bike and moved over to hug her. "No worries, we can come back whenever we want. Mom, Ma and I talked and they decided not to sell the house but leave it for us to come back to whenever like a summer house for the whole family or something."

She squealed and squeezed him tight. "Really? Oh that is so awesome. I need to thank them profusely."

Royal pulled back to look at her. "Hey, stop with the verbose vocabulary until you're in class or something. We all know you're a friggin genius."

Rachel punched his arm. "Whatever, your IQ score was bigger than mine. You know on second thought I may want you to go with Aunt Heather and Mama Shelby after all. You may mess up my valedictorian status."

He just laughed. "I'll give you a run for your money and we will see who comes out on top but for now we need to get back and get these bikes on the trailer. Uncle Leroy just finished with my U-Haul and was hooking it up."

She nodded squeezing him one last time then started up her bike. It was a 1946 Indian Chief. Their grandfather on the Berry side was an old stage hand in Hollywood. He worked on movie sets his whole life. When Rachel and Royal were little he bought two motorcycles that had been used in a movie in the 70's and were just taking up space in an old storage building. He brought them home and started restoring them. When they were old enough he started teaching Rachel and Royal how to work on them as well. When they were 13 he completed them and taught them to ride.

He gave the bikes to them for their 15th birthday. This was one of the things that no one in Lima knew about her. She knew how to ride and work on motorcycles and enjoyed it immensely. Rachel hadn't been able to transport hers back home before now and she was excited to get it there. Daddy promised to clean out one side of the garage when they got home to house them. She couldn't wait to get it home and take it out in the country with Royal and just ride.

She also had a little shop out back where she was restoring a 1940 Crocker Big Tank that her dad had brought home to her last year. Someone he was working for had bought an old storage facility and surrounding land and told him he could have whatever he found in the units before they demolished the place and built a new mini mall. One of the units had the motorcycle and tons of parts and tools. He brought them all home and set her up a shop in the back building. She loved it and was really enjoying rebuilding her new motorcycle. Royal was hoping to find a project bike for him as well.

They made it back to the house and Shelby met them in the driveway. She was not happy with her. "Tink, you know better than to just leave and not tell anyone but Tigger what you are doing."

Rachel climbed off her bike and moved to hug her. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just wanted to take one more ride along the beach. I should have been more thoughtful and let you know."

Shelby sighed. "It's ok honey just don't scare me anymore ok?"

She nodded and hugged her before moving to help load the bikes in the trailer. Both had a side car that was already loaded and strapped down. They were just finishing up when Leroy came out. "Rachel, we're about to order pizza what kind do you want?"

Royal nudged her shoulder. "Come on Tink you know you miss pepperoni and the Doctor said the vegetarian thing was making you sick."

Rachel sighed. "Ok you're right and I have missed it." She looked up to the porch. "I want a peperoni and black olive one dad."

Leroy saluted her and headed back in. Rachel and Royal finished strapping everything down and locking as much as they could. Royal threw an arm over her shoulder and guided her toward the house. "Well that was the last of the Lima load. All we have to do is throw in our overnight bags in the morning then we're off."

"When are the moms heading out?"

"They will finish up packing today and tomorrow then the movers will load it all on a truck and drive it to New York. They are flying out once the movers are on their way out."

Rachel wrapped her arm around his waist. "I can't believe you are really coming with me. This year will be so much fun with glee. I might even try out for Volleyball this year if you're going to play football."

Royal shrugged. "I don't know. After all you've told me about the way the football team acts, especially with you I don't think I want on that team."

She just shook her head. "It's not all of them. Michael, Sam and Puck aren't mean to me and they're on the team. So is Finn."

He scoffed and laughed. "I know I saw the video you sent me of the jolly green giant trying to throw a ball. You know if I try out the likelihood of me taking his spot is like 100%. It's going to piss him off."

Rachel just shrugged. "I don't care. I told you I was through with him and that farce of a relationship. My being a lesbian kind of puts a damper on it. Well, that and him being clueless and a really bad boyfriend. You love football you have to try out."

He stopped walking and thought for a moment. "Ok, if you promise to try out for Volleyball I will do football."

Rachel squealed and launched herself into his arms. "Oh this year is going to be great. Now if you will only promise to audition for Glee I will deem you the most amazing brother in the universe."

Royal rubbed his chin in thought. He honestly had every intention of joining. He just liked giving her a hard time and making her wait for an answer. "Ok if I have to. I can't have my baby sister unhappy now can I? And I have always been the best brother in the universe."

Rachel hugged him tight then punched his arm. "You are a whole 6 minutes older them me stupid."

He just shrugged. "Doesn't matter it counts, well, that and the fact that you are 2 feet shorter then me and absolutely tiny helps me too Tinkerbell."

She growled at him and he took off into the house with her hot on his tail yelling that she was not that short. Shelby and Leroy yelled getting on to them for running in the house. Heather and Hiram just smiled remembering their own childhood. Tomorrow they would head out for the three day trip to Ohio and two weeks after they would start their senior year together. As far as Rachel was concerned it didn't get much better than that.

A/N: Ok I have had several requests for a Pezberry so here it is. This one has been sitting in the old noggin for a while and today it would not let me write anything else. I thought of just holding on to it until I finished at least Avenging Angel but I really don't like just sitting on it when it is right here so I am posting it. Let me know what you think, all reviews good and constructive are welcome and encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

The next morning they got up and loaded up the cars. Hiram was driving the U-Haul and Royal was driving his Camaro with Rachel riding shotgun. Leroy was driving Shelby's Mustang that she was giving to Rachel since she didn't have a need for a car in New York. Heather's car would stay at the California house for the use of any of them when they came and used the house.

After breakfast and tearful goodbyes the little convoy was off. The trip was mostly uneventful and ended up taking 4 days instead of three due to Rachel and Royal finding a lot of extra sights along the way that they just had to see. Hiram and Leroy just smiled indulgently at them and allowed them to choose their route.

Once they finally made it home they just put the trailer in the back yard locking the gate and locked up all the cars. They took their bags in and all of them collapsed into bed after a quick dinner. The rest of the week was spent unloading all of Royals things and the stuff that Shelby and Heather gave them for the house. Leroy cleared a space for the motorcycles and the sidecars that would let them access them anytime they wanted to ride.

Once everything was settled Rachel and Royal headed out to her shop so she could show him the progress she had made on her project bike. When they opened the door they gasped seeing another bike sitting next to hers. They walked forward and looked it over. It was a 1950 Harley Panhead.

"We knew that you would want to play in the shop Royal so we found you a good project bike too. It's a total piece of shit but we know you guys can make it beautiful again." They spun around to find Hiram and Leroy smiling at them from the door.

Royal rushed over and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god this is so awesome. Thank you thank you thank you."

Rachel just smiled watching them. Hiram and Leroy only spent the last few weeks in California with them. They spent the rest of the summer at home getting things ready for Royal and Leroy found the bike on Craigslist. Royal moved back to his new bike looking it over.

Leroy moved over to the wall closest to Royal. "We rearranged the stock and parts. This wall is yours Royal and the far wall is for you Rachel. All the rest of the wall space is tools. You should have plenty of space for new parts for this beast. I hope you don't mind us moving things around Rachel."

Rachel shook her head. "Of course not it's for Tigger. I would also rather not get our parts mixed up so this works nicely."

Royal nodded along happily looking through some of the stuff on his shelves making a mental list of things to order. Rachel moved to him and they started firing off different things they could do with it and the need to make a run to the parts store in Columbus in the next few days.

Hiram and Leroy smiled at them just watching them interact. The move to Lima was a good move for them but they had really missed Royal and having both of them together all the time. They were looking forward to having them both for the school year before they are off for college next year. Seeing they weren't needed they went back to the house and let them plan.

Later that evening after they had locked everything up and settled for in for the evening, they were all sitting around the table eating dinner. Leroy looked to Rachel. "Have you decided what you want to do with the Prius?"

Rachel nodded as she swallowed her last bite. "Yes, I think I want you to just sell it. I really don't need two cars and we are running out of room for all these vehicles. I think that would be best and I'm not giving up my Mustang."

He nodded looking to Hiram and they discussed the best way to sell it. Royal leaned into Rachel. "I think tomorrow we should take the Indians out and get a nice ride in after we get some coffee and breakfast from that place I like."

Rachel smile happily. "I agree, a ride would be awesome and that place is the Lima Bean. I have no idea how you can't remember that."

He just shrugged. "I think the name is too simplistic to compute in my mega brain."

Rachel laughed and tucked back into her dinner as they continued talking about where they would ride tomorrow.

Later they all headed to bed and settled for the night. Hiram and Leroy started back to work the next day and Rachel and Royal just had a week left before they had to start back to school. Tomorrow was all about fun for them and the rest of the week would be shopping for school clothes and preparing for school.

The next day when they woke they showered and changed for the day. Rachel put on her typical riding wear. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of knee high black boots. Up top she threw on a red tank and her thin black leather jacket with her hair down.

Royal and Rachel were very similar in their looks. Side by side it was obvious they were related. The biggest difference besides the obvious was his height and muscular build. Rachel was toned and ripped in all the right places from dance classes and her workouts topping off at 5'2". Royal was built a lot like Sam with slightly bigger muscles coming in at 5'11".

He pulled on his wranglers and his riding boots with the buckles. He threw on a white wife beater and his own light leather jacket. He picked up his sunglasses and headed out to open up the garage and pull the motorcycles out. He smiled just looking at them. His was blue and Rachel's was red both gorgeous pieces of machinery.

Royal got on and looked at his gauges then over to Rachel as she came in. "Hey Tink we need to stop and gas up before we head out. Your little drive before we left dropped my levels."

Rachel shook her head getting on her bike. "Your levels would be fine if you had a full tank when you came after me. My little ride shouldn't have affected you much at all. If it did you need to check your bike for a problem Tig."

Royal laughed. "Fine I may have run it out earlier in the week and should have maybe gassed up the last time you did. Either way I need gas before we head out."

She laughed as she put on her helmet. "There is a station on the way out of town. We'll hit it after we get some coffee and food."

He nodded as they pulled out of the garage locking up then they were on their way. When they pulled up in front of the Lima Bean Rachel took off her helmet but left her sunglasses on hoping no one would recognize her. She had 6 days left before going back to hell and she wanted to stay in her bubble as long as possible.

They got their coffee and breakfast sandwich and moved back outside to sit and eat. They had noticed people admiring the bikes and just wanted to stay close to their babies. Once their food was gone they gasses up at the station on the way out of town and were off. Rachel loved having her brother here she had missed having him around so much. Now she had him here and she finally had her bike here too. She was completely happy being in Lima for the first time ever.

They traveled up and down the country roads and stopped one town over for some lunch in a little café they found. They headed back toward Lima after lunch and let Hiram and Leroy know when to expect them back in town. The ride was nice and soothing for them after the hectic last few weeks getting Royal packed and moved. The soothing lilt of the bikes and the road was just what they needed. They arrived home just in time the dads for dinner.

Later Royal was lying on his bed listening to his music when Rachel stuck her head in the room. "Hey Tink what's up?"

Rachel came fully into the room and lay next to him on the bed. "I was just going through some music in my room trying to decide what I wanted to sing in Glee our first day back and I was wondering if you had thought about what you were singing for your audition piece."

Royal chuckled, next to motorcycles and volleyball, music was Rachel's life. She was destined for stardom. "I picked a song already."

She rolled over to lean on her elbow looking down at him. "Well, what is it? Do you need help with it?"

He just shook his head. "No I'm good and it's a surprise." At her exasperated look he laughed. "I had the same vocal coach as you Tink, I think I can handle a Glee audition."

Rachel huffed and fell back to the bed looking at the ceiling. They lay in comfortable silence until she decided to talk about the real reason she came in here. "I know that I have told you some pretty bad things that have happened as school but last year was a lot better and I don't want you going in there looking for a fight."

Royal turned his head looking at her for a moment. "What are you going to do when they find out that I have two moms and someone slushies me?"

Rachel growled and looked at him sharply. He chuckled and took her head. "Exactly, I'm not going in looking for a fight but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch it happen without at least attempting to help. You would do the same for me so please let's leave it at that."

Rachel studied him for a moment then kissed his cheek and lay back. "Ok, I can live with that."

He smiled and turned laying his head on her stomach. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

Rachel started running a hand through his hair. "I figured we'd hit the mall. Daddy gave me the credit card for us to get some new school clothes. I decided I'm tire of all the crap I've been wearing to school. I haven't been slushied since sophomore year so I'm going to dress like me and to hell with the idiots in that school."

Royal grabbed her free hand and started playing with her fingers. "Good for you, that sounds like a plan. I could use some new jeans and I may as well get some shirts while I'm there."

They talked for a few more minutes before Rachel went to her own room for the night. Once he settled in Royal took stock of his thoughts. He had been there many times and had his own room from the moment they moved in so he was comfortable in his surroundings. He was already starting to miss his moms but he had Rachel and the dads so he was ok. He was worried that the school would have a problem with the real Rachel. Especially that Glee club and he promised himself to do whatever he needed to do to keep her safe. They had one year then they were off to college and Rachel was away from all this crap. He would make sure that the last year was a good one.

A/N: Look up pics of Asher Monroe, he's who I was picturing for Royal. He looks like he could be Lea Michele's brother. Up next the first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Santana Lopez pulled into the school parking lot and parked in her designated spot. Her summer was not what she wanted it to be and she decided to once again join the Cheerios. So here she was head Cheerio again. She honestly enjoyed cheering and needed it to help with scholarships. Her family wasn't poor but they didn't have the money to send her to school out of state and she needed to get out of here. She didn't have a defined career goal yet but she had it narrowed down.

She was here a little early today to meet up with Quinn and Brittany. Brittany joined with her but Quinn decided that she just wanted to concentrate on her studies. She was hoping to get valedictorian if she could just beat out Berry this year. Santana scoffed when she told her that. There was no way she was beating her now the girl was like flawless in her studies. It would take a miracle to dethrone her.

Her summer had started so well but two weeks into it Brittany and Artie got back together. She didn't understand because Brittany told her that she would give her a chance. She had sat her down and explained that it was nothing that Santana had done.

Flashback

Santana was sitting on her bed in shock. "I don't understand Britt, what did I do?"

Brittany sighed and took her hand. "You didn't do anything but I figured out a long time ago that I'm not the unicorn that was meant for you."

Santana shook her head. "What are you talking about Britt? I love you, your perfect for me."

Brittany smiled sadly, "I love you too but I'm not and if you settle for me you will not get your unicorn and I will miss out on my robot babies."

Santana pat her hand. Brittany was gorgeous, talented and people smart but sometimes just didn't understand things. "Britt I've told you that just because he is in a wheelchair doesn't mean that your kids would be too."

She just nodded vigorously. "Yes they will. It's like my mom has blonde hair and now I do too and Artie's dad wears glasses and so does Artie."

Santana rubbed her face. "There is only half a chance for any of that Britt. Like your dad has black hair but your like your mom and Arties dad has blonde hair but Arties is like his mom's."

Brittany looked off into space thinking for a moment. "I guess your right I'll just have to wait and see."

Santana just shook her head indulgently. "I still don't understand. You said we'd try."

She sighed and squeezed her hand. "I know but I love Artie so much and he promised never to you the S word again and said sorry." She paused and took her other hand. "You know I'm not the main unicorn you want. You have been in love with someone else forever and you really should go after them."

Santana looked up sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Brittany just smiled. "You can lie to everyone else Sanny but not me. I know you and I know that you have always wanted her. She's single again and you need to go get her before it's too late."

End Flashback.

She understood where Britt was coming from after that. She wasn't sure how Brittany figured it out. She had never told anyone else about that. Hell, she had barely acknowledged it herself. She'd be damned before she went after that crazy train. The girl was straight which made her off limits. She wasn't trying to use Britt she honestly loved her but she understood that she wanted more. Santana herself wanted more but she was afraid she was destined to be alone. At least until she was off in college away from here.

So here she was single once more and she couldn't even be upset with Britt about it because she was right. She could only hope to get over this silliness and find someone else. She battled with herself since freshman years about her sexuality and was finally coming to terms with it. She wasn't ready to shout it from the rooftops and be all out and proud like Kurt but she was going to stop denying it to herself. She was also done pretending with guys so she would just hang with her friends, cheer and sing in Glee flying solo just enjoying their last year here.

The rest of her summer was mostly a flop. Quinn was in Michigan with her sister and Britt spent most of her time with Artie and his family at a cabin somewhere upstate. She babysat a lot for her 10 year old little brother and did get to spend some nice time with him. She took him to Cedar Point and Wyandot Lake a few times. They spent time at the mall and the arcade but the best part of the summer had been the last two weeks.

Quinn and Brittany came home the same weekend and they spent the last two weeks of summer hanging out and having a ball. The only thing that disturbed that was this girl Santana kept seeing all over town. She had no idea who this girl was she never got a good look at her face. She was either wearing sunglasses, turned away from her or in a helmet on the back of that sexy as hell motorcycle.

The first time she saw her, the girl was climbing off her bike in front of the Lima Bean. She, Quinn and Brittany were having Breakfast with her family and she saw her out of the window across the street. The first thing we noticed was her backside as she swung that long ass gorgeous leg over the bike. Damn that ass though. The more she saw it around town the more she knew that she knew that ass but could place it with a face and she so wanted to.

She also noticed that there was always a guy with her. She did see his face clearly and he was quite gorgeous himself and reminded her of someone. He was lean and muscular built. They never did anything that would make you think they were in a relationship. They acted more like friends or so she was hoping. She pointed the girl out to Quinn and Britt when she saw her but Quinn just shrugged more interested in looking at the boy and Brittany just always giggled. It was so frustrating.

She saw them that morning eating outside the Lima Bean. The next day she spotted them at the mall but was not quick enough to get closer and get a better look before they disappeared. The next day she saw the motorcycles in the parking lot of Walmart. They couldn't be mistaken with any others they were so awesome. She went in and spotted them leaving the school supply isle but they were in line before she could get to them and she was still wearing those sexy shades.

The next time she saw them was the next night when she and the girls went to the movies. They passed them coming into the parking lot as they were leaving. She had seen them here and there throughout the next week leading up to school starting and she was no closer to figuring out who she is. This is why she's here so early now. Britt and Quinn are supposed to meet her to walk in together so she came early to stake out the parking lot hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl.

She smiled as Britt walked up and after hugging her she leaned against the wall next to her. "Have you seen her yet?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I'm not even sure she goes to our school I would have noticed her before."

Brittany fell into a fit of giggles but before she could question the silly girl she heard the sound of that oh so sweet engine of the motorcycle she was hoping to see again.

She turned and watched as they parked in the same spot right by the front door. As the girl got off her bike in her leather jacket, black bodice, tight as hell leather pants and high heeled knee boots Santana had a flashback of last year where all the glee girls wore a similar outfit, one girl in particular standing out to her.

She turned her head sharply to Brittany finally figuring out what all the giggling was about. "Oh my god no it's not." She turned back and watched as the girls took off her helmet flipping out her hair and turning where Santana got a perfect view of that face. "Rachel," she breathed out and Brittany reached over and closed her mouth

Britt smiled, "I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out."

Santana looked at her in disbelief then back to Rachel who was now walking up toward the door and past them. "Good morning Santana, Brittany."

The boy nodded at them slinging his arm over her shoulders and they moved past them into the school. All Santana could do was nodded and try not to droop. Once the door closed she looked back to Brittany, "Damn."

Brittany giggled again. "I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out. I knew when we saw them at the Lima Bean. You can't forget that ass."

Santana just nodded along and turned to Quinn's voice as she walked up. "Forget whose ass?"

Santana just stammered out. "Her… with the bike… and the leather…" She pointed at the motorcycles and Quinn turned to Britt with an arched eyebrow questioningly.

Britt chuckled. "She finally figured out who the motorcycle girl is and she's a little stunned."

Quinn looked back to Santana. "Who is she?"

Santana shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll have to show you."

Quinn followed after her as she was pulled into the school. They stopped half way down senior hall and Santana just pointed. Quinn's eyes widened as she got a good look at the girls face. "Oh my god It's Rachel."

Santana nodded. "And if I'm not mistaken that is the same outfit she wore during Start me up/Living on a Prayer."

Britt shook her head. "No, it's the same pants and bodice but those boots are the ones you wore and the jacket is the one Tina wore and the necklace is the one I wore."

They just looked on in disbelief. "I wonder what her angle is." Quinn asked as she moved on to her locker.

Santana followed behind her. "What do you mean?"

Quinn just shrugged. "That is not the real Rachel. She must be up to something."

Brittany looked back toward her. "Um no guys I think that is the real Rachel. I see her around all the time outside of school and she always dresses like we've seen her in the last week or so. I think the school Rachel is the wrong one."

Quinn finished loading up her locker then turn back to them. "I guess we'll see. We have free period Glee today so we will talk to her then."

Brittany nodded happily and Santana just watched as Rachel and the boy headed off to Figgins office.

Rachel was having a good morning. She woke up feeling confident and sure of herself. Royal talked her into taking the motorcycles to school today even though it made her nervous. People never messed with her car but this was her baby and it made her anxious. Royal convinced her to just leave early so no one would see them arrive and park as close to the front door as possible.

When they arrived at the school the only people around were Santana and Brittany leaning against the building, probably waiting for Quinn. Once she took her helmet off she turned to Royal when he spoke. "My my my who are those lovely ladies?"

Rachel shook out her hair and put her helmet in her saddle bag. "Your barking up the wrong tree there brother dear. That is Santana and Brittany. You are not Santana's type and Brittany has a boyfriend or she's dating Santana… I'm not sure this year."

Royal just looked shocked. "That gorgeous Latina bombshell is a lesbian? Awe man that sucks."

Rachel smacked his stomach. "Watch it. She's kind of a friend and you shouldn't objectify woman that way."

Royal stopped and just stared at her. "Ah, I get it. You have that one in your sights."

Rachel looked up at him sharply. "What? I do not."

Royal rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you were 'objectifying' those girls on the beach a few weeks ago right alongside of me with no problem. You only get defensive with a girl if you like her."

She blushed and slapped him again. "Shut up."

She looked up and greeted both girls then moved into the school. She felt bad for not introducing Royal to them but he had her flustered and she didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of them. She's introduce them in Glee later.

They moved on to Rachel's locker and Royal pulled her attention from organizing her locker. "Who is that goddess? If you tell me she's on your team too I will shoot myself right here."

Rachel looked over and smile. "That is Quinn Fabray and no, she is very much straight."

Royal let out a relieved breath. "She is in Glee right? The girl you finally started a tremulous friendship with that had a baby right? The one you stole the giant from to help her out somehow?"

"Yes, she has come so far since sophomore year. I would have no objections to you going for that just be good to her. She deserves so much more than she has ever been given."

Royal nodded dumbly as Rachel pulled him off to the Principles office to get his schedule.

Rachel stood outside across the hall when he went in and just waited. She started to regret not going in with him when she looked up and Finn was right in there her personal space. "Hey Rach what are you hanging out here for? You in trouble or something?"

She shook her head stepped to the side a bit to get some breathing room. "No, I'm just waiting for someone."

Finn just shrugged. "Cool, anyway, I tried to contact you all summer to hang out but you weren't around."

Rachel scoffed. "You sent me one text all summer that said 'did I leave my halo controller at your house' and I know you didn't come by my house or my fathers would have told me. I was spending the summer with family in California."

He just gave her that boyish grin he thought was cute. "Yea well, I just wanted to talk to you about us and see if we could try again. I know what you said after school last year but I forgive you and I'm willing to take you back. We also really need to talk about how you are dressed."

Rachel shook her head. She was pissed now, how dare he? "No, we don't need to talk. There is no us, there will never be an us again and honestly there shouldn't have been an us to begin with and another thing. There is nothing that I did that requires me to be forgiven. You are the one that blew Nationals for us not me. All I want from you is to be your friend. If you can't handle that I'm sorry but that is not going to change ever again. And further more I will dress any way I please."

Finn was now getting red faced and took a step closer to her. "You need to calm down and let's just talk about this."

"Is there a problem Tink?" They both turned at Royal's voice and Rachel move to his side as he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

Rachel smiled up at him. "No, we were just finished talking." She turned back to Finn. "There is nothing more to talk about Finn. I told you we were through and I meant it. Please don't bring this up again I don't want to have this conversation anymore, it's pointless."

Finn watched as they walked away with his fists clench. This guy was stepping on his territory and taking his Rachel. He would have to watch and find a way to get her back even if it meant kicking his ass. When they were out of sight he stormed of in the other direction.

When Royal was sure that they were far enough away he turned to her. "What the hell was that? Is that guy for real right now?"

Rachel sighed. "Yes unfortunately he was. He's an ass that believes he can do no wrong and should be given anything he wants on a silver platter. He wanted to forgive me for whatever transgression he made up in his head to take the blame off him and was graciously willing to take me back."

Royal stopped walking and doubled over laughing. He had never heard anything so ridiculous in his life. "Oh my god… that's too… good. That oaf was lucky when he had you and should have been on his knees apologizing. Not that it would do him any good but it would be funny to see the lumbering giant on his knees begging."

Rachel chuckled along with him and slapped his arm. "Stop it. True as that may be we need to find your locker and get to class."

Royal just laughed some more but handed her his schedule and locker assignment before throwing his arm around her shoulder and following where she led.

A/N: Ok guys there's a little insight to Santana and a few reactions to the new/real Rachel. Up next Glee.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. They both took all honors classes so Royal was in all but two of Rachel's classes. Royal refused to take Music Theory or The Movement of Dance with her so he was taking Auto Shop and weight training instead. Rachel pouted about this but understood that although they shared most of their interests the intensity of those interests did vary some.

Auto Shop and Music Theory was right before free period when they were supposed to have their first Glee meeting so they agreed to meet there. Rachel was now standing outside of the room waiting for him to show up getting worried. It shouldn't have taken that long to find the room with the map and directions she gave him.

Mr. Shue walked up and smiled. "Hello Rachel why are you out here? We need to go in and get started."

Rachel sighed looking down the hall. "I was waiting for someone that was supposed to audition and I'm worried he may have gotten lost or hurt or something."

He pat her shoulder and opened the door. "I'm sure whoever it is will be fine. Something else may have come up."

Rachel took one last look down the hall and typing out another quick text then followed him in the room. She took a seat in the top row where the only two seats available together were and watched the door. Everyone just looked at her confused, she always sat front row center.

Finn turned to her with his puppy dog face. "Hey Rach what are you doing up there? I saved your seat."

Rachel just sighed and shook her head. "I needed a space with two seats and after our talk this morning I thought it better to not sit there."

Everyone stared at her in shock as she just shot him down. Finn was not happy but before he could say anymore the door opened and a wet haired Royal came in wearing a blue muscle shirt he hadn't been wearing this morning pushing Artie. "Hey Tink, I'm so glad I listened and brought an extra shirt."

She rushed over to him and looked him over. "Tigger! Who slushied you and why?"

He just shrugged. "I'm not sure what their names were but they were about to throw it on this kid. I didn't have enough time to stop both of them so I stood in front of one and tipped the other in some guy with a mullet's face. Thank god I left my jacket in my locker or I'd have torn them up like for real."

Rachel looked to Artie. "Are you ok?"

Artie nodded happily. "Yes, It was Azimio and Rick Nelson. Rick was mad that I wouldn't agree to let him cheat off of me in chemistry so they were going to slushy me. I took him to the locker room to clean up. He's awesome." He looked up to Royal in awe.

Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Yes he is."

Royal blushed lightly and Mr. Shue came over. "Was this who you were waiting for earlier Rachel?"

She nodded and Royal stuck out him hand. "Hello you must me Mr. Shuester it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Royal and I was told open audition are today."

Shue shook his hand and motioned for them to take a seat. "The pleasure is mine Royal thank you for helping Artie. Have a seat and we will get to your audition after Blaine."

They nodded and headed to their seats. Brittany pushed Artie to his place checking that he was ok. Blaine gave a wonderful rendition of 'Its Not Unusual' and was welcomed to the club. Mr. Shue motioned to Royal and he stood walking over to the band. They all nodded vigorously with huge smiles and he turned back to the club.

He looked up to Rachel and waved her down. "Get down here and grab an Axe Tink; I need you to accompany me."

She looked at him confused and went up to him speaking softly. "What song?"

He just smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Her jaw dropped and she shook her head. "I don't think I can still play that it's been so long."

Royal looked at her pleadingly. "You know you could never forget that song. Please, I always do better singing when you're with me."

Rachel sighed with a small smile and nodded as she moved over to the band and got set up with an electric guitar.

Finn stood looking angry. "What are you doing Rachel? You don't know how to play anything but the piano and only a little."

Royal looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, how did you date her for the better part of two years and not know she plays not only the piano and excellently by the way but she can play the guitar, and the drums?"

Rachel blushed at the shocked looks on the rest of the group's faces and Finn just looked to her confused. She turned to Royal. "I've never told any of them that Tig. Let's just do this."

Royal just shrugged and starting his song.

There is a house in New Orleans  
You call the Rising Sun.  
It's been the ruin of many a poor soul  
And me, oh God, I'm one.

If I'd listened to what mama said,  
I'd be at home today.  
Being so young and foolish, poor girl  
I let a gambler lead me astray

My mother she's a tailor,  
Sews those new blue jeans.  
My sweetheart, he's a drunkard, Lord God  
He drinks down in New Orleans.

He fills his glasses to the brim,  
Passes them around.  
The only pleasure that he gets out of life  
Is a-hoboin' from town to town.

The only thing a drunkard needs  
Is a suitcase and a trunk.  
The only time that he's half satisfied  
Is when he's on a drunk.

Go and tell my baby sister  
Never do like I have done.  
Shun that house down in New Orleans  
That they call that Rising Sun.

It's one foot on the platform,  
One foot on the train.  
I'm going back down to New Orleans  
To wear my ball and my chain.

My life is almost over,  
My race is almost run.  
Going back down to New Orleans  
To that house of the Rising Sun.

The group sat stunned as he killed the vocal and Rachel was totally rocking the guitar nailing the solo and really tough riffs in the song. When the song ended all of them but Finn were on their feet cheering madly for them.

Mr. Shue walked up as they calmed and shook his hand. "Welcome to New Directions."

Royal smiled and threw an arm around Rachel as she came up beside him. "Thank you sir."

Finn stood folding his arms. "As co-captain I don't think that we should let him in just because he's Rachel's new boyfriend. We have plenty of male singers already."

The group sat stunned at that comment as Rachel and Royal shared a look before losing it almost falling over laughing. As everyone looked at them like they grew new heads Royal composed himself somewhat. "Oh that hurts… never say that again… ewe… like seriously no dude. I would never date her. She's too short."

He laughed harder and Rachel hit him upside his head. "Shut up at least I'm not a narcissistic ass."

Royal rubbed his head. "Yes you are it's why I love you but seriously how could he think that?"

Rachel just shook her head. "Because you didn't introduce yourself properly you idiot."

They group and Shue didn't know what to think and just watched them banter back and forth hoping they would get to the point soon.

Royal smirked. "I didn't want to give away the punchline too soon."

She moved to slap his head again but he ducked so she hit his arm instead turning to the group. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Royal Berry, my brother."

The room erupted in questions and comments everyone talking over each other. Rachel put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly shocking everyone into silence staring at her. "I don't have time to explain it all right now and I'm not sure how much I want to anyway. All I will say is that Royal and I are twins that were raised by two different couples but have been in each other's lives every day since birth until I moved here. After that we both traveled a lot to see each other. I don't want to give more details then that for now."

They weren't happy about her not telling them but they couldn't force her to talk. Santana raised her hand irritated. "Ok I just have one question and it has nothing to do with your male clone." Rachel chuckled waving a hand for her to ask. "Why didn't you ever tell us you could play like that?"

Rachel shrugged. "Honestly I never really found the right opportunity where I felt comfortable enough to play and I didn't want to give you guys more to be pissed at me thinking I was bosting my talent even more."

Santana nodded, that sounded reasonable but still deceitful. They were supposed to be a family in here or something. "What about the clothes and that beast you rode in on?"

Mercedes smirked looking her over. "Yea, this look is so not you. Why change yourself so drastically?"

Kurt held up a hand. "Not that we miss your animal sweaters but she's right this isn't you."

Rachel folding her arms, "There's a lot you guys don't know about me but you may learn yet. This," she said waving an arm down her body indicating her clothing, "has always been me and I'm tired of pretending to be the person this school and it's students labeled me as on my first day here." she looked toward the door as the bell rung with a sigh. "It's lunch time, we'll see you tomorrow for after school rehearsal if not before."

With that she turned grabbing Royals hand and pulled him out of the room with her leaving a stunned speechless group of teens in their wake. Once they turned the corner at the end of the hall Royal nudged her shoulder. "You ok? Things kinda got intense there for a moment."

Rachel sighed smiling sadly. "I didn't plan on doing that but our little group just oozes drama. And by the way what the hell was Finn thinking saying that to you. Even if I had brought another boyfriend to audition as long as that person was a good singer they should be let in."

Royals agreed. "I know it made no sense except that he's jealous and wants you back."

Rachel scoffed. "That's not going to happen, like I told them, I'm tired of acting like someone I'm not."

He just smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm glad. I hated that you felt you had to do that in the first place. These assholes don't know what's coming to them if they dare to mess with you now that I'm here."

Rachel smiled at the fierceness in his voice and kissed his cheek. "I know, thank you Tigger. You are the best brother ever."

He blushed lightly at the compliment and puffed out his chest in pride. "I know I am."

They laughed and continued on out the door. Since they were seniors they were free to go to lunch off campus and Rachel wasn't ready to brave the lunch room just yet. She hadn't set foot in that place since freshman year. They jumped on their bikes and were off to the café Rachel took Royal to the other day that he fell in love with.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before they knew it school was over and it was time for tryouts.

Rachel looked at Royal apprehensively. "Do you really think I still have what it takes Tig? I haven't played on a real team in years. The last team I played on was a summer sand volleyball team last year."

Royal pulled her in and hugged her tight. "You will be amazing. We played all summer with those guys down at the beach and you still have it Tink. You are an outstanding Volleyball player and this team will be lucky to have you."

Rachel sighed and squeezed him one more time before stepping back. "Thank you. I guess whichever one of us that gets done first will just wait for the other. I'll come wait on the bleachers outside or you wait in the stands in the gym for me."

Royal nodded and hugged her once more before hurrying down the hall to get suited up for football tryouts. Rachel stood looking at the door of the locker room for a moment more then took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She said and entered to room to change into her practice clothes and pads.

 

A/N: Tryouts next and we get to see how the teams react to Rachel and Royal.

Side note: I will am moving to a new home this month and I will not be updating very often if at all after today. We have to be out by the end of the month and with the hours my woman works I pretty much have to get it all packed by myself so I am taking today to write as much as I can and then updates will be few and far between until April. Sorry for the delay in all my stories but life happens. See ya when I see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

A/N: We just finished moving out of our old place into a much nicer one so I have been really super busy the last few weeks. I am in my new home now and just have a few boxes to finish unpacking so I am back at it. Thank you all for your patience and here is a new chapter.

Chapter 5

Rachel stood looking at the door of the locker room for a moment more then took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She said and entered to room to change into her practice clothes and pads.

In the gym Santana and Quinn were standing to the side taking note of who was new and who was back this year. "I swear with the seniors we lost if we don't get some fresh faces in here we are toast this year. Just you and I cannot carry this team."

Quinn shook her head. "I know and with Martinez graduating we lost our best spiker. No one could get air like that girl. We still have some good players but we need just a little more."

"Well you better do something because I expect another trophy in my case this year."

They turned as Coach Sylvester came up to them. She started coaching the volleyball team a few years ago as a way to use some of her Cheerios and get them extra physical training but she found that she liked it and the school had quite a few very talented girls. Santana was the Captain of the team along with one of the seniors last year because they were the best. Santana would remain Captain this year because just like Cheerios she knew how to whip them into shape.

Santana shrugged. "We will do our best but so far I only see about 5 new freshmen and no upper classman so I guess we will see."

Before she could say more a hush fell on the group and they looked to the door to see Rachel standing there. Quinn broke the silence first. "What the..?"

She moved to go to her but was stopped by coach. "May as well see what she has. You got nothing to lose at this point but my trophy and that better not happen."

She walked away leaving Quinn and Santana to stare after her. Santana turned back to watch Rachel. "Well isn't she just full of surprises this year."

Quinn shook her head. "This will not be good for her S. You know it won't. The girl is 5 nothing and has never been athletic."

Santana sighed. "She's also never came to school on a bike dressed the way she was today either. Worst case scenario we let her ride the bench and be like the equipment manager or something."

They watched as she sat and started stretching. Santana stopped the slushy assault on her after sectionals sophomore year when she believed her about giving coach the set list and Quinn helped her keep Rachel's name on the slushy bane list after she resumed power. No matter which one of them was on top they tried to keep Rachel and the Gleeks free of as much bullying as they could.

They shared a look and moved over to call the girls to attention to stretch and run thru some drills before testing skills.

On the football field Royal was talking to Artie waiting for them to get started. He decided not to join this year and Coach was going to let him just help her from the sidelines.

Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam came up to him. Puck knuckle bumped him. "Thanks for having our boys back."

Royal just shrugged. "I couldn't just stand there and let it happen in front of me. My sister told me about how much they hurt and that's just not ok."

"Yea how does that work? You and Rachel being twins but having different parents?" Sam inquired his head cocked trying to puzzle it out.

Royal smiled. "You'll have to ask her to tell you that story sometime. I'm not sure who all she wants to know our whole history. No offence but the glee club has not been the best of friends to her and I don't want to upset her."

Finn scoffed. "I've been her boyfriend for like ever. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me knowing."

"I think you would be the last person my sister would want to know anything or she would have told you already. You've treated her worst then the rest. That's why she shot you down multiple times today." He just smirked as Finn turned five shades of red and the other boys chuckled beside him.

Before anymore could be said Coach Beaste called them to formation to start stretches. She walked the line taking names and what position each boy was trying out for. She stopped at Royal and looked him up and down. "What's your name and position?"

"Royal Berry, Quarterback."

She just looked at him stunned. "Any relation to little star bright?"

Royal smiled. "Yes coach, she's my sister."

Coach nodded and wrote down his name. "Quarterback huh? You think you got what it takes?"

He just smirked. "Yes ma'am. I played at my last school in California and took our team to the state championship and won 3 years in a row. I can also play tailback and receiver but I'm best at quarterback."

"We'll see Berry, we'll see." She clapped him on the shoulder pan and moved on.

After she finished she split them in to groups by position. Sam moved to stand by him. "I was Quarterback last year before I got hurt. Finn took over after that."

Royal smiled. "I know I saw a few games you were in. Rachel always sends me videos of things I would find funny or useful. She told me you were the best quarterback the school had seen in years and was upset when you got hurt. That hit was brutal."

Sam shrugged. "It happens. I was hoping to get it again this year but it looks like maybe not. No hard feelings either way but Finn will not like it if he doesn't get it. I'm not convinced her didn't let that guy through on purpose last year."

Royal just shook his head. "Neither am I. I watched the tapes and played it back several times. So no hard feelings either way if you get it I'll support you all the way dude."

They fist bumped and Sam just smiled. "Me too buddy, we play all the same positions."

They turned as Coach Beast called them. There were only four boys trying out for quarterback so she set up all the others and ran each play she wanted four times for each boy and to see what she had with the others. Royal and Sam were neck and neck leaving Finn and the freshman player in the dust. Finn was not happy.

They were having fun trying to one up each other and Coach was just smiling shaking her head at their antics. "Ok boys for the last four plays I want each quarterback hopeful to run a play of their choice and each of you has to run that play."

Royal raised his hand. "Does it have to be a real play or can it be something that's used for training?"

Beast thought for a moment. "Whatever you want to do is fine as long as a pass or long throw is in there."

He nodded and each boy ran his play with the others following behind. Royal was now beating out all the boys and he was the last to run his play with the others to try it as well. He called three receivers to him and explained what he wanted. They looked at him strangely but nodded. He explained to the lines what he was doing and they got set as well. He asked for two extra balls and had a player hold two for him while he gave the third ball to the center to be snapped.

Coach and the other players all just watch confused as to what he was doing. Once he was set he ran the play. When the ball was snapped all three receivers took off down the field. He quickly threw the first ball to the receiver to his left then center then right. The guy next him giving him a new ball almost the second a ball left his hand.

He made all three throws perfectly before he was tackled. Beaste walked out on the field clapping her hands. "I gotta say boy that was better than watching the pig catchin race at the fair. What was that?"

Royal shrugged. "It's a training method we used to help the QB with speed and accuracy and it's a challenge for the others to see if they can tackle me before I make all three throws. It also makes it harder if the coach calls out the number in different orders and you have to hit them in the order called."

Beaste clapped him on the back and turned to the others. "Set it up and let's see how the other three do."

They set it up and all of them tried. The freshman made the first throw but was tackled and the throw was a little wild. Finn was sacked before he could make the first throw. Sam made the first throw successfully but the second throw was off and he was tackled before he could make the third.

Once they were all through coach called them to her. "Ok boys you all did well today. I will have they roster up in the morning telling you all if you made it and what position and string you are on. I will tell you that I have already chosen your Captains and QB."

She turned and call to the side motioning him to her. "Royal Berry is your Captain and QB," She paused and motioned Sam. "Sam Evans is your Co-Captain second in command and second string QB. He will also play first string receiver."

The team all cheered for them and the boys fist bumps and gave each other a one armed hug. Finn was fuming. "Ok boys that is all for today. The roster will be hung an hour and a half before school. You all need to be here to check and if you are on the team you need to meet here to receive your letterman jackets and jerseys in the morning. If you didn't make the team and would like to talk to me, I need a towel boy, water boy and equipment manager. You don't get a letterman but you do get a McKinley Titan staff jacket and polo. That's all, see you tomorrow."

She turned to Royal and Sam beside her. "You boys need to be here thirty minutes early to help me get things situated."

Puck and Mike came up to them. "We can come early too Coach if you need the extra help."

Beaste smirked, "How do you know you made the team Puckerman?"

Puck just smile. "Cause I'm a badass Coach and I always got my boy's back."

She just chuckled. "Fine I will see you boys in the morning. Where's Hudson I figured you all stuck together?"

Mike shrugged. "He stomped off into the locker room. He doesn't like Royal because he thinks it's his fault Rachel won't date him anymore and you just made him Captain and Quarterback. He'll get over himself eventually."

Royal scoffed then laughed. "The only thing keeping Rachel from dating him is Rachel."

They all chuckled and made their way to the locker room. Sam nudged him as they walked. "We're going to the dinner on 5th do get a burger after we change. Do you want to go with us?"

He shook his head. "I have to meet Rachel after Volleyball tryouts and see what she has planned first."

Puck looked confused. "I didn't know my Jewish American Princess played ball."

Royal just chuckled. "Like she said, there's a lot about her you don't know."

Sam shrugged. "Well let's go and watch the end of tryouts. I know they won't be done yet and see how all the girls did. San is the captain of the team and Quinn plays too. Britt doesn't like it so she just watches. Once their done we can see if they want to go too."

The boys all agreed and went about getting showered and changed. When they were done they made their way to the stands in the gym to watch the rest of Volleyball tryouts.

Back in the gym Santana was working the girls hard. Rachel was more than holding her own and she and Quinn were impressed. She decided to set them up on either side of the net and have a mock game to see what they could do. She set up the new girls on one side and last year's squad rotating on the other.

Rachel was paired with the freshmen and was doing excellent with setting and bumping but they were not setting her up well for spikes so Santana switched Rachel to their side of the net with her and Quinn. She whispered to Quinn what she wanted and they started again.

The ball came over and Quinn bumped it to Santana and she set it for Rachel. Like she was on a spring Rachel launched herself up and spiked the ball onto the other side. Time and again they set her up and she never missed a shot. The three of them played seamlessly together. Every time it was her turn to serve she was once again launching herself up and giving college level serves.

Coach watched on with a smirk and after a while called tryouts. "Ok you worthless sloppy babies. The results for try outs will be up in the morning. If you are on the team you need to adjust your schedule because 8th hour will now be for Volleyball practice and you will be starting tomorrow so get here early enough to get it adjusted. Lopez, Fabray and Berry stay back for a minute."

The rest of the girls headed to the locker room and Santana, Quinn and Rachel stood waiting. Once they were alone Sue turned to Rachel. "Well, well Streisand where have you been hiding yourself?"

Rachel just shrugged. "I just didn't feel comfortable trying out before now. I had a rough start freshmen year and it kind of set the tone for my high school career thus far."

Sue waved her off. "Whatever, I don't really care, it doesn't matter now. You will now be my co-captain along with Santana. Be here early in the morning with her to get things ready for the afternoon."

With that she left a dumbfounded Rachel and Quinn. Santana just shook her head. "You don't get that good without practice and training. How long and where have you been playing?"

Rachel shrugged. "I've been playing since I was 6 at the YMCA while Royal played Peewee football. I played on various teams growing up and when I was 12 I started on a competition team. When we moved here I stopped playing during the school year and only played in summer leagues when I went home to California during break."

Royal and the other boys came up to them. "And she trashed all those other teams. You looked good out there Tink, how'd it go?"

Rachel smiled and threw an arm around his waist. "I made co-captain alongside Santana, how about you?"

Royal just smiled and Puck shoved him playfully. "He made captain too with Sam and quarterback."

Rachel squealed and hugged him tight. "I knew you could do it."

Sam laughed at her excitement and looked to the other girls. "We are going to the diner do ya'll want to go hang with us and get a burger?"

By this time Brittany had joined them and was nodding vigorously. "I do."

Quinn shrugged, "Sounds good to me, I'm starving and mom is working late."

Santana shook her head. "I wish I could. I gotta get home, maybe next time."

Royal looked to Rachel. "What do you think Tink, want to go get a shake or something?"

Rachel shook her head. "I told daddy I would fix dinner tonight and I need to go to the store. You go ahead though and I'll go with you guys next time."

"Are you sure? I can come home and help."

"No Tigger go have fun and just be home by 6:00 for dinner. I promise I don't mind. If I hadn't told him I would cook I'd go with you." She reassured him rubbing his arm.

Puck walked up and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Rach, just for a little bit. You'll still have time to cook."

Rachel shook her head again. "I wish I could but I need to go to the store. Next time I promise."

They all nodded and headed to the door. Royal hugged her and ran to catch up to the guys. Rachel smiled after him and turned to Santana who was now picking up equipment. "Hey let me help you with that."

She started helping clean up and Santana looked over to her. "That's ok, I'm used to it. You need to go."

Rachel smiled. "I'm co-captain so it's my job to help you. Besides I don't mind and I have time to go to the store after."

Santana smiled but said no more and they finished putting up all the equipment then headed to the locker room. They were the last two there when they came out of the showers and changed. Rachel finished first, gathered her things and stood by the door to wait for Santana.

When Santana finally finished and made her way to the door she was shocked to see Rachel still there. Usually she was always the last after making sure the locker room was in order. "Hey, you didn't have to wait."

Rachel just shrugged. "I didn't want you to have to walk to the parking lot alone, safety in numbers and all that."

Santana smiled and they walked in silence out of the school. When they made it out Rachel walked her to her car. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning in the locker room?"

She thought for a moment. "I'll be here at 6:15 if you want to meet at my locker."

Rachel smiled. "Sure, I'll be here. See you in the morning."

Santana waved as she started to walk away. "See you then."

She got in her car and watched as Rachel made it back to her bike and started it up. She pulled out of her spot and followed Rachel out of the lot and down the road until she had to turn off. Once she was out of sight Santana just thought about all that had happened. Today had been full of surprises and she just wondered what the rest of the year would bring.

A/N: There were tryouts and I hope you enjoyed my come back update. More to come very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Once she made it home Santana hung her keys on the rack setting her bag by the stairs before making her way into the living room. When she rounded the corner she found her little brother sitting at the coffee table doing his homework and the baby sitter next to him helping him spell a word.

They both looked up as she came fully into the room. "Hey Mrs. Ramirez how was he today?"

Her brother Mateo jumped up and ran to her hugging her tightly. "I was good. I have homework on the first day. My stupid teacher wants us to write a paper about what we did during the summer and it's due tomorrow."

Mrs. Ramirez stood and collected her things. "He was an angel as always. He has most of the report done so it shouldn't take him much longer. I put a casserole on so dinner will be ready for you guys in about a half an hour."

Santana sighs and smiles at her. "You didn't need to do that I could have cooked for us but thank you."

She just waved her off. "Nonsense, it was no trouble and I'm sure you had a long day too. I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved bye from the porch then headed back in and Santana guided Mateo back into the living room. "Finish up with your paper while I go change out of my uniform then I'll set the table and we can eat dinner."

He nodded and sat back down. Santana grabbed her bag and went up to her room. She took out all of her dirty workout clothes and threw them in the hamper replacing them with another set for tomorrow and set it aside. She then grabbed some sweats and a tank throwing them on and headed back downstairs.

After sticking her head into check on her brother she moved to the kitchen and started setting the table. Checking the schedule on the Refrigerator door she confirmed that her mother was working until 3:00 in the morning so they wouldn't be seeing her tonight.

Ever since her father died the summer before, her mother has been running herself ragged. He father had been a doctor but he liked the finer things in life and when her passed her mother found out that they were in sever debt and all the money that was saved had to go to paying off his debts. By the time all was said and done they lost their house and were broke.

Their mother, who had been a nurse in their father's office was forced to go back to working at the hospital with a pay cut and worked a lot of double shifts. She mostly worked second and third shifts so it was up to Santana to care for her brother after school. It's been just over a year and they were finally breaking even and starting to save again.

They moved into the house next door to her Abuela in Lima Heights Adjacent a few months after he passed since the rent was cheaper. Two days a week her Abuela watched Mateo and two to three days a week Mrs. Ramirez did. Santana watched him on the weekends and in the evening after Cheerios or glee.

On game nights or during competitions if their mother wasn't home Mateo stayed with their Abuela as well. Her Abuela didn't like her being in the extracurricular activities but Maribel Lopez refused to take that away from her daughter along with everything else so they made it work.

After the talk with Brittany at the beginning of summer Santana had thought about telling her mother about being a lesbian but she was still afraid. She knew that it wouldn't be ok with her Abuela at all but she was unsure how her mother would react. She was afraid of being kicked out. Where would she go? What would happen to Mateo without her there? The poor little guy was so dependent on her she just didn't know. So for now she decided to just let sleeping dogs lie. It wasn't like she had a girlfriend or would any time soon. She would just continue on as she had been until it became an issue.

As she finished setting the table and pulling the casserole out of the oven she called for Mateo to go eat. They sat and told each other about their day. Mateo had overheard she and Quinn talking trying to figure out who the two people on the bikes were so and had asked her every day since the previous week if she had figured it out. It was a fun game to him so when she told him she figured it out he was excited.

He bounced in his seat. "Who was is Santi, did you know her? Did you know the boy?"

Santana chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I actually did know the girl but not the boy. Do you remember when you came to my glee competition last year?"

He nodded vigourously. "Well the girls who sang that you liked a lot. It was her and her brother that I hadn't met yet. She had sunglasses or a helmet on so I couldn't tell until before school today when she took them off."

He squealed happily, "Oh the angel girl, she sings so pretty. Did you ever ask her if she can come sing for me for my birthday?"

She smiled indulgently at him. "Why would she want to come to a little kid's birthday buddy?"

He stopped bouncing and looked down. "Well, I don't know but I have my savings in my piggy bank. Maybe I can pay her."

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll ask her baby but if she can't you can't be upset. Your birthday is in less than a month and she may have made other plans. Ok?"

He nodded happily and finished the milk in his glass. "I'm done."

Santana finished herself and sat back. "How about your homework Teo, did you finish?"

"Yep all done and ready for you to check it for me."

She stood and started clearing the table. "Ok run and get it for me then I'll run your bath and you can get ready for bed. We'll watch a movie after. It's your night to choose."

He fist pumped yelling yes and ran out of the room. As she finished putting the dishes in the washer and the leftovers in the fridge he came back in and they sat down at the table to go over his report then he put it away. After his bath Santana started the movie, his favorite Beauty and the Beast. No matter how many thousands of times they watched it he always wanted more but made her promise not to tell his friend 'cause they said it was a girl's cartoon. He loved all the music and thought the talking clock and candle were funny.

She sat with him curled into her side mouthing all the words but she wasn't watching. She was trying to figure out how to ask Rachel to come to her brother's birthday party and sing for him. How did you ask a girl that you were kind of maybe friends with that you use to torment, to come and sing for your brother? She had no idea but she couldn't take the booboo lip he had given and had promised that she would ask so she was stuck now.

When she noticed that is was too quiet she looked down and smiled at her sleeping brother. Carefully she lifted him thanking her workouts with Sue that she still could with as big as he was getting and took him to his room. Once she tucked him in she headed to her own room to do her homework then went to bed herself.

As she lay there she thought of all that she had found out today about Rachel. It seems that she is not at all the person she thought she was and she was intrigued to find out more about her. With her in volleyball it should be easier to talk to her and get to know her better and be friends. She hoped that the offer of friendship was still on the table with her and she hadn't waited too long to get her head out of her own ass. It was senior year and she wanted to at least enjoy the year spending time with the people that mattered to her the most.

On top of just wanting an epic senior year she was looking to the future as well. She had already started putting in applications for some scholarships for college next year and would be looking for more. She wanted out and wanted a good education. Her biggest fear to leaving though was her mother and brother. She knew with her gone that things would be harder for her mami and that her brother would miss her. She wanted to be there for her and help but she also needed out and she wanted to make something of herself outside of this small minded town.

She saw how the Berry men were treated and how Rachel had been treated since they moved here and she'd be damned if she lived that way or forced her own children into that life. She felt truly awful about her own hand in tormenting Rachel and she vowed to make up for it this year as her friend then get out of this place and try and be happier herself.

With that thought finalized in her mind rolled to her side and snuggled in to get some sleep. She could worry tomorrow about how to approach Rachel for the party and to start a real friendship. She was out before she knew it.

She woke the next morning, showered and changed then got Mateo up as well. She went down to start breakfast but was shocked to see her mother up and cooking. "Mami, you should be sleeping. What are you doing up? You don't have to go back in this early do you."

Marisol looked up and smiled. "No mija, I just got off an hour ago and I don't work again until tomorrow so I thought I'd cook breakfast this morning before I went to bed. I haven't seen you guys much in the last a few days and I just wanted to eat with you before you head to school."

Santana's shock left her and her smile grew. "Well I will gladly take a mami breakfast and I'm sure Mateo will too."

Marisol chuckled and turned back to her cooking. When he came down a few minutes later Mateo was excited to see her up and cooking for them. "Mami! I missed you."

He flew into her arms and she just held him close. "I missed you too mijo that's why I'm cooking. Now, go help Santi set the table so you two can eat before you leave for school."

He nodded and headed off to do as he was asked. They sat and waited while Marisol finished cooking and set it all out for them. They excitedly dug in and ate. She made them pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs.

Marisol sat back watching them and sipped on her coffee. "So, how was your first day back to school?"

Santana shrugged. "Same as always, school is school. I did find a new player for the volleyball team that looks like she is right on skill set with Quinn and I. She may even be better than us. I was afraid we wouldn't get enough good new players to have a decent team this year but it looks like we will do just fine."

She smiled and looked to Mateo who was finishing the last of his sausage. "I had homework but school was fun. Santi also figured out who the motorcycle people are."

Marisol looked back to Santana for clarification and Santana blushed slightly. "The girls and I kept seeing this girl and guy on these awesome motorcycles all over town this last week before school started and couldn't figure out who they were. I found out at school yesterday morning who they were though."

"Anyone you know. I'm not sure how I feel about motorcycles."

"It was Rachel Berry from Glee club and her brother that used to live out of state. She's also the girl I was talking about in volleyball."

Marisol looked shocked. "Really? I'm surprised such a little girl could handle a motorcycle."

Santana just smile. "She handles it like a pro, just as well as she plays ball." She looked up at the clock and jumped up. "Crap, I have to go. I'm meeting my new co-captain at my locker this morning so we can go talk to coach. I can't be late."

With that she kissed her mother and brother, leaving him to wait for their grandmother to take him to school and was out the door.

A/N: There's some more background on Santana and her family. We'll learn more as we go. Up next dealing with school and volleyball.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

She arrived at the school right as Rachel was pulling in on her bike, Royal right behind her. Santana returned the wave they threw her and got her bags moving on inside so she could put things in her locker and be ready to go when Rachel got there.

She was just shutting her locker when Rachel stopped beside her alone. "Good morning Santana. I trust that your evening was pleasant and you slept well last night. My evening was rather satisfactory as Royal and I worked on a project together."

Santana recognized the rambling for what it was. She noticed toward the end of sophomore year that when Rachel was really nervous or upset she rambled on in big words and often very long sentences. Hoping to calm her she took her hand for a moment. "Hey, calm down Rach, it's just a meeting with coach. She's honestly not that bad if you get to know her and with being co-captain you'll get to know her well. I promise it will be fine."

Rachel took a breath trying to calm herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring out my crazy so early in the morning but that woman scares me to death."

Santana chuckled and pulled her down the hall. "No worries just follow my lead and it'll be fine."

Rachel just let herself be led and they entered the locker room. The main gym locker room was set up so that the first bay of lockers was set aside for the volleyball team during their season and the basketball team during theirs. When they entered they found Coach Sue in the bay with a bunch of bags putting them in lockers.

She looked up as they came in. "Good you're early. Go to the supply closet and start grabbing practice and game uniforms. They are already bundled and labeled for each girl. Just start bringing them out and put them in the assigned locker." She handed them a copy of the locker assignment and turned back to what she was doing.

The girls moved to the locker room and Santana showed Rachel what needed to be done. Rachel noticed that a letterman jacket already hung in each locker. They all worked silently until coach finished putting the duffle bags she had been filling in the lockers before they finished and told them to come to her office when they were done.

As they put the last set of uniforms in the lockers Santana looked to Rachel and decided now was as good a time as any. She shut the locker turned to her. "Hey Rachel, can I ask you something?"

Rachel closed the locker in front of her and turned around. "Sure, what's up?"

Santana took a breath looking a little apprehensive and rushed out her reply. "Um, it's kind of a favor and I know I have no right to ask you for anything because I've always been such a bitch to you but it would mean so much to him…"

Stepping forward she took her hands and interrupted her midsentence. "Ok, now it's time for you to calm down. Just ask, the worst I could do is say no."

Santana sighed. "My brother is having a birthday party at the end of September and he wants to know if you would be willing to come and sing for him at his party."

Rachel just looked at her stunned. "When did he hear me sing and why would a little boy want me to sing for him?"

"He heard you sing at Regionals when you sang Get It Right last year and said you sing like an angel so he wants you to sing just for him. You don't have to I just promised him I would ask."

"I…"

"Sandbags, Streisand get in here I don't have all day for you two to waste my time jawing on. I have a meeting to get to with Figgins about the fumes that waif off of Shuester's head. They are playing havoc on my sinuses." Sue yelled before Rachel could answer, storming back into her office and they rushed to follow.

Once they came in Coach motioned them to the chairs in front of her desk then handed them a sheet of paper and a bunch of strips of paper. "Now, that is the list of who made the team and the strips are the locked assignment and combination for you to hand out."

She looked down writing something down. "There is a table and chairs set up outside the locker room for you to hand out locker assignments. I want you two to have them all meet in the gym and I will be there to let them know who is in charge then I have that meeting. It's then up to you two to make sure they know the basic rules of the uniforms and what came be worn during school hours."

Rachel opened her mouth to talk but coach stopped her. "I know you know nothing yet. In your locker is a binder of all the rules and regulations. Everything else Lopez will teach you." She turned and leveled a glare to Santana. "I will hold you personally responsible if she doesn't have everything that she needs to know memorized by Friday's practice."

Santana nodded confidently and Rachel looked at her concerned as Sue continued. "Ok Berry, your letterman is in your locker and as co-captain I expect you to wear it or one of the other approved captain's attire you've been given. Lopez has to wear the Cheerio's uniform every day except for volleyball game days where she will wear the same thing as you. I will allow volleyball gear today as well Lopez to show the school who the volleyball power is. They already know that you're in charge of Cheerio's."

She looked Rachel up and down in all her leather. "I suggest that if you are going to be riding that beast of yours every day that you bring extra shoes and start wearing jeans because that," she motioned up and down her body, "is not acceptable to wear with your volleyball gear."

She looked her over for a moment and sighed looking back to Santana, "Make sure she knows what is acceptable and make sure she is presentable before everyone gets here. Now get out of my office and have everyone in the gym in an hour. We are having our meeting during homeroom and the teachers have been informed of who will be absent and why."

With that she waves them out of the room and Santana pulled a still stunned Rachel behind her. Once they were back in the locker bay Santana opened Rachel's locker then her own. I love days I can wear my volleyball stuff."

She started pulling things out and handing them to Rachel. "Here we need to hurry; the girls will be arriving soon. I think we should wear full gear today and make the others as well."

She started changing into a new pair of black jeans and her nicest captain's shirt. She also put on a new pair of socks and a pair of black and red volleyball shoes. Rachel was struck dumb at her beauty and just gaped at her. Santana looked over when she hadn't moved and chuckled.

"Look, everything will be ok. I'll teach you everything coach wants you to know but you need to hurry and get changed."

She totally mistook Rachel's silence as nervousness and for that Rachel was glad and shook herself out of it. "Thank you Santana." She moved over and started changing as well. "I must say that this is a rather nice outfit."

Santana shrugged. "Coach only orders the best for Cheerios and the volleyball team. These are actually our Game day outfits. The squad is required to all wear this and match on game day. We have two pairs of shoes. Once we break them both in one pair is for practice the other for games. Keep them nice." Doing her best to not watch as Rachel changed she hung her Cheerios uniform up and pulling things out of the duffle getting her locker arranged just the way she liked it.

As Rachel finished dressing and put the clothes she just took off in her locker she looked over and saw her putting on her letterman so she took out her own and put it on as well. Santana smiled as she turned around and grabbed her hair brush. "Well you look like one of the team. You just need one more thing."

She held up the brush and ponytail holder in her hands. Rachel sighed but nodded and allowed her to put her hair up in a high pony. "Luckily you only have to wear the high pony in this outfit and during games. Let's head out and pin-up this roster sheet. Bring your binder and we can go over some of this while we wait for the girls"

Rachel grabbed her things and followed her out. Just outside the locker room doors they pinned up the roster sheet and sat at the table across the hall. Santana pulled out Rachel's binder and started going over all the things about proper school dress.

Rachel sighed, "So I have to wear the captain's shirts every day?"

"No, if you wear or at least have your letterman on you at all times you don't have to wear the captain's shirts except on game day." Santana shook her head and chuckled at the relieved look on her face. "I'm not sure I'd push wearing your leather pant with your letterman but the rest of your wardrobe should be fine as long as it follows school dress code."

Rachel nodded looking over another page on uniform code for practice and games. "Ok, this is all pretty straight forward."

Santana looked over her shoulder. "Yea that stuff is mostly common sense stuff."

They read over a little more before the others started coming in. Quinn came in first talking to them and Rachel handed her locker assignment to her telling her she could go ahead and change really quick if she wanted to. She looked around seeing the others still coming in and she ran off to do that.

When she came back out and stood beside Santana's side of the table. Once she was settled there Santana stood and Rachel watched in awe as she went from the calm girl she had been talking things over with a little bit ago to the HBIC in a second. "Ok losers, if your name is on the board line up at this table to get your locker assignment. Newbies to the left, everyone else to the right."

She watched as they all looked at the sheet and either left or went to their assigned line. When only the team was left and lined up she looked down writing on her clip board as Rachel stood to get their attention. "Ok now when you come up you need to give your full name and class. We will be pairing up 5 of you from last year's team with one of the new players each. It is your job to make sure they are squared away this morning and ready for our first meeting during homeroom."

"What the hell is this Cap? Why is Man hands telling us what to do? I'm not listening to the tranny." Gasps were heard from some and Quinn looked sharply to Santana sensing the impending blow up.

Santana looked up and located the smirking girl. "Johnson, come here." The girl sauntered up and glared at Rachel before looking back to her. Santana stood and rested her palms on the table. "You need to take a good look at the shirt she is wearing."

Marah Johnson looked at her confused then back to Rachel. It took longer than she thought it should but Santana knew the moment the girl figured it out because she paled dramatically. Santana straightened and crossed her arms. "That's right idiot. She's your new co-captain taking Lawrence's place from last year."

The girls was starting to visibly shake knowing how Santana dealt with disrespect. Santana smirked at the fear in her eyes. "Now, Berry has been given captaincy so I don't care what you think you will show her the respect she deserves. Every one of you idiots saw her yesterday so if you cannot figure out why she is in power you are just plain stupid now shut the hell up and listen to what she has to say or have hell to pay after practice."

They all nodded or vocalized their understanding and Johnson tried to move back into line but Santana stopped her. "Johnson I will be dealing with you after practice." The girl just nodded her head in defeat and took her place in line.

Rachel looked to Santana whispering in her ear. Santana nodded slightly and Rachel looked to the team. "We are handing out your locker assignment now and you are to go and get in to your game day outfits like we are wearing. Upperclassmen we expect you to help the newbies know what to wear and how to fix their hair. If any of them are out of dress code everyone is being dropped during practice. It's on all of you to help each other."

She turned to the freshman in front of her and got her name. She grabbed her locker slip and handed it to her looking back to the team. "Johnson," The girl came forward and looked to Santana warily then back to Rachel. "This is Amber Miller. Help her get squared away."

The girl looked sharply to Santana who just shrugged. Johnson didn't care how good Rachel was she didn't think she should be captain and couldn't believe Santana was doing nothing and letting it happen. There wasn't a lot she could do about it right now and she was already in trouble so she took her slip with a huff as she drug the girl behind her. Johnson was a senior and normally the seniors did not deal with the newbies, the juniors did but Rachel was proving a point.

They moved on and gave everyone their locker slips. Santana, Rachel and Quinn moved into the locker room and Santana stood on a bench. "Everyone needs to meet at the table again and line up in 15 min. We are doing our first team walk through the halls. We will break off after we stop at my locker and then you are free to go to your own. After that you are to report to the gym instead of homeroom for our first meeting with coach."

She jumped down and headed out the door, Rachel and Quinn following close behind.

A/N: Up next the team march and Royal's first morning as captain.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

As they got off their bikes and waved at Santana Royal turned to Rachel. "Ok Tink, I need to throw my stuff in my locker then head to the locker room to meet with Sam and the guys. Coach wants us to help hand stuff out this morning."

Rachel nodded as they fell into step together. "Yea, I need to do the same. I'm supposed to meet Santana at her locker then go to the locker room to see coach. If I don't see you in the hall before I'll probably see you in homeroom or first hour."

They hugged and went their own ways. After unloading at his locker he headed to the football team's locker room. Standing outside the door was Sam, Puck, and Mike just talking. He smiled as he came up beside them. "Hey guys, what are you doing waiting out here?"

They all gave him a one armed hug and Sam shrugged. "I thought we should go in together and the guys didn't want to go in before us since technically they aren't official until the list is up."

Royal rolled his eyes. "Like they won't make it and coach said for them to come in with us." He turned and waved them to follow. "Come on let's see what coach has in store for us this morning."

They all followed him in and found Coach Beiste in a similar position as Sue was with the girls. She was putting things in lockers but stopped when she heard them approach turning to wave them forward. "Good morning boys." She handed Royal a list. "Here is the roster, letterman sizes, jersey numbers and locker assignments. Start making sure the right stuff is in the right lockers."

Royal took the list and gave each boy a job. They all worked together quickly distributed everything to its proper place. Once it was all done they followed coach to her office. Motioning for them to sit she sat behind her desk then handed Royal another set of rosters. "These are the official rosters for both first and second string. Pin it up outside the locker room door then you and Sam can give out locker assignments."

He looked them over and then back to her. "Can I have them all wear their jersey and jackets today?"

She nodded and sat back. "Of course and after you have them all change gather them in the locker room for a quick meeting then we have our first official practice tomorrow after school. I have a schedule to give out of morning and afternoon practice. I worked it around Glee and the other major clubs with afternoon meetings."

Royal looked at the roster again and pointed out something to Sam before looking to her again. "What do I do when one of the players has a problem with the position assigned to him?"

She just shrugged. "If he don't like it he can walk. I have plenty of boys willing to take his place. I don't care who it is either, if anyone causes too big of a stink kick him off and let me know."

Royal nodded and turned to leave all three boys following behind. Once they were all changed he turned to the guys. "Ok, Sam and I will hang up the roster and deal with any issues. Puck, can you and Mike sit at the table out there and give out locker assignments so the guys can change?"

They both nodded and he continued. "I need to talk to coach for a minute about something before the meeting. Can you guys get set up without me really quick? It won't take me a few minutes then I will come out to help."

Puck clapped him on his back. "Sure thing cap just hurry up before the guys start coming."

The boys headed out to the hall and Royal stuck his head in Coach Beiste's office. "Coach, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked up and smile. "Sure Berry, what's up?"

He came fully into the room and stood before her. "I wanted to talk about a problem I heard about."

She sat back and motioned for him to sit.

In the hall Puck was cutting out locker slips as Mike arranged them on the table. Sam had hung the roster and was now studying who was in what positions. "We are going to have a fight on our hands with some of the guys."

Mike shrugged. "It don't matter, you heard coach. Royal will just kick them off."

Sam looked over apprehensively. "But…"

With a sigh Puck set down his scissors and sat back. "Look, coach said she didn't care who and for him just to give them the boot. Now I have no love loss for any of these guys one way or the other except for one but he needs to get a grip if he wants to stay on the team. He'll be ok."

Sam looked back to the list and frowned slightly. "If you say so but he was fuming last night and didn't answer for any of us when we called."

Royal came out and pat his shoulder. "I'm not going to kick anyone off without giving them a chance to calm down unless things get out of hand. No worries."

Sam smiled reassured and they all turned as a group of guys came toward them. Royal gave Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then moved over to stand in front of the guys. "Check the list and if your name is on it see Puck and Chang for your locker assignment. Change into your jersey and letterman then wait in the locker room for coach. She wants to have a meeting when we are all ready."

They all acknowledged him and moved to the list. As they started to see their names they were high fiving and heading to Puck and Mike. A few guys were pissed when they didn't make the team but just left in a huff with no real fuss and more guys came.

They all turned as Finn, Karofsky and Azimio came walking up to the roster. Karofsky was the first to find his name on the first string and just smirked moving over to Puck for his locker assignment.

Azimio checked the list again then moved to the other and punched the wall. "What the hell is this?"

Royal stepped up to him. "Calm down dude. If you don't like it work harder and maybe coach will bring you back on to the 1st string. Otherwise the door is right there."

He growled but said no more as he ripped his locker assignment out of Mikes hand and stormed off into the locker room.

Finn just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. The boys watched as it slowly morphed into a look of sheer rage that caused Puck and Mike to stand and move over next to Sam and Royal. He just stared at the papers and shook his head before turning and rushing Royal "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Puck and Sam quickly grabbed him and pushed him back. "Dude what the hell calm down. He didn't make to roster." Puck tried to reason with him but it was not use.

"It's all his fault, coming here with his fancy California practice plays and shit. This isn't right. I'm a senior I should be on first string. I'm a first string quarterback not a second string tailback damn it." Finn screamed trying to get to Royal.

Royal just crossed his arms and stood his ground. "It's not my fault that coach put you in that position. Like I said to Azimio, work harder and show coach you deserve a better spot. Otherwise the door is right there. Now, you can calm down and go change or you can walk out right now and lose your spot on the team. The choice is yours."

Mike held out his locker slip and he quickly snatched it away from him. "This isn't over." He turned and slammed his way through the locker room doors.

Royal shook his head and looked to Puck. "Was he the last one?"

Puck sighed. "Yes, they're all in there now."

"Ok then let's fold up this table and get in there ourselves. When they're all changed I'll grab coach for the meeting."

They all agreed and moved to do as they were asked then moved into the locker room to check on the guys. Seeing them all dressed and waiting Royal stuck his head in coach's office to let her know they were ready for her. When she came out she stood in front of the group with Royal and Sam flanking her.

"Ok boys you know what your positions are and we will start practice tomorrow after school." She handed Sam and Royal a stack of papers asking them to hand them out. "These are your practice and game schedules. Make sure you are on time to all practices and games. If you aren't on time and do not have my permission to be late you will be demoted. If you are first string you will be dropped to second and if you are second you are off the team."

She paused waiting for them to finish passing out the schedules. When they were standing back next to her she continues. "I also wanted to say that we will be continuing as we did last year with trying to get along with the glee club and all others in this school. If I find out that any of you are taking advantage of your position on this team to bully someone else you will be instantly off the team. I will not tolerate any of you being bullies. The bully whips were started last year and I expect you all to continue this. You don't have to be a bully whip but I expect you to support them."

She stopped speaking as they all groaned starting to complain and she couldn't get a word in edgewise. Royal rolled his eye and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly silencing them all. "Shut up and give coach some respect."

She nodded her thanks and turned back to the group. "I don't care whether you like it or not this is how it's going to be or you can walk right out that door. From this moment I have a no tolerance policy for bullying. Your captains and other teammates will all help keep an eye on each other so don't think that you will be able to get away with anything. Now get out of here and get to class. You only have 30 minutes until the bell rings so get going."

They all grumbled but headed out. Royal was talking to coach when Finn came up to them. "Coach can we talk for a minute?"

She looked up. "Is it about your position?" He nodded and she sighed. "Look Hudson I'm sorry but that is where I see you this year. You're head just wasn't in it. Work hard and prove to me you want it and I may move you to first string later."

He perked up smiling. "Does that mean I can earn Captain back?"

She just shook her head sadly. "No son, Berry and Evans are in those position but you can earn your first string position if you work hard."

He just stared angrily for a moment then spun on his heal and quickly left the locker room. Royal shook his head. "I don't think that's the last we will hear about this from him."

Coach Beiste shook her head and shrugged. "Probably not but he shouldn't push too hard or I will kick him off the team. I won't have the kind of infighting we had last year. I'll start throwing guys off left and right." She sighed and clapped him on his back. "You guys better head on to class."

The boys all said their goodbyes and headed to their lockers.

Outside Rachel was standing next to Santana waiting to head inside. She was half listening to her and Quinn talk as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. She had honestly never seen one of these power walks. Usually when they are about to happen, a mass text goes out to the student population and most of the lower rung of the totem pole finds somewhere else to be. Her phone had just gone off and she was fighting the instinct to run to the choir room until it was over.

Santana looked over to her as she squared up to head in and frowned at her demeanor. "What's wrong Rachel?"

Rachel startled at her voice so close and shook her head. "N-nothing."

She looked around at the other around them and grabbed Rachel's arm pulling her to the side of the school for a little bit of privacy. "No seriously? You look like you're about to pass out or puke. What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed. "I didn't think about this part of it when Coach made me captain. Usually right now I'm hiding in the choir room waiting for it to be over."

Santana looked confused for a moment then smiled softly. "It'll be fine. We just have to walk to my locker."

She shook her head wildly then looked down. "Everyone will be staring at me and questioning yours and coach's sanity and whether or not this is all a joke."

Santana grabbed her shoulder with one hand and lifted her face with the other. "It doesn't matter what everyone thinks. You are now half the power at this school and they just have to deal. All you need to do is get over there and put on your show face, the one that says no one is better than me and I am going to rock this shit, and walk into that school right beside me."

She smiled and dropped her hand from Rachel's face. "Now, take a deep breath and let's go before we are late. You gots this."

Rachel took a breath and squared her shoulders allowing Santana to lead her back to the team. With a nod of Santana's head two of the baby Cheerios opened the doors and let the Volleyball team enter. Santana and Rachel went first with Brittany and Quinn flanking them and slightly behind.

Rachel was right though. Most of the population looked on in fear and confusion. There were a few snickers and disbelieving looks but Santana just glared at them and they moved back into the crowd. As Santana suggested she put on her most determined show face and showed absolutely no fear. Santana smirked beside her with her own HBIC stare and they made their way through the school.

All of the boy's lockers were close together so they finished getting what they needed and were talking by Royal's locker when they Volleyball team came marching by parting the seas. Royal watched on with a smirk on his face as Rachel and Santana, flanked by Quinn all in their volleyball wear and Brittany in her Cheerios uniform, moved past.

He looked to Puck and smiled. "I thought they only did the power walk for the Cheerios?"

Puck shrugged, "and the Volleyball team. Coach Sylvester runs both and all of those girls from both teams pretty much run things. Thank god Santana is in charge of both or we would be having problems. The football team was the enforcers for the Cheerios and we were supposed to slushy anyone that they told us to. Santana started and is in charge of the bully whips so we won't have a problem with the no bullying rule."

Royal just nodded watching them go. "We'll have to make sure we talk to her at lunch or glee about coaches rules."

They all agreed and headed off to class. Royal gave a last look making eye contact with Rachel and winked as he headed to class. 'Well' he thought, 'looks like things just got more interesting.'

A/N: Up next the volleyball meeting and more.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.

Royal gave a last look making eye contact with Rachel and winked as he headed to class. 'Well' he thought, 'looks like things just got more interesting.'

Down the hall Santana, Rachel and the girls came to a stop by her locker. The rest of the Volleyball team broke ranks and headed off to their own lockers needing to get ready for the day and back in the gym quickly.

Once they are alone they talk for a few than say their goodbyes to Britt and move on to the gym to wait for the others and Coach.

Santana leans back on the bleacher and sighs. "I'll be glad when this meeting is done. I get tired of all this crap sometimes. If I didn't love playing ball so much I wouldn't bother."

Rachel sat next to her and smiled. "What about Cheerios? It seems to be a bigger production than this."

Shrugging she sits forward. "It is but I love it too and I need it for college. I probably won't get a full ride with either but if I get a scholarship from both it should pay pretty much all of my schooling."

"I happy to hear you are looking toward your future. Have you decided where you want to apply to yet or what you want to study?"

"I want to be a lawyer and that takes a lot of time and money but I'm going to try. The main place I am looking at is NYU because they have an awesome cheer and volleyball program as well as their academic programs. It has everything I want. Between my sports and academics I should get enough scholarships to get it done. They have a wonderful Law program. I mean I have back up schools that I'll apply to as well but NYU is my number one."

Rachel just smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. Have you thought about any music scholarships? I have some information from NYU about some of their music programs and possible scholarships. They have one that they give to a student in glee or choir that sends in an essay about their love of music. They also have some others. I'll bring them tomorrow."

Santana just looked at her stunned. "Um, don't you need those? I thought you wanted to go to Tisch?"

Rachel shrugged. "I already have a full ride scholarship. I went this past summer and auditioned for the head of their performing arts division and scholarship committee. With that audition and my academics thus far they gave me a full run scholarship and early acceptance into the programs I wanted. I no longer need any of the others that I found out they had."

Santana sat shaking her head and smiled. "I knew you would get out of here. Sure I'd appreciate the information on any scholarships they have. That school just has everything that I want."

Rachel beamed, "Yes I know they have it all."

About that time Coach came in and they turned to see that the rest of the team had gotten there and were on the stands across from them. They got up and Quinn joined the team as Rachel and Santana stood with coach. "Ok Sloppy babies this is going to be short and sweet."

She looked them all over and continued. "These are your captains. They are in charge and if I see any problems with you listening to either of them you will be off the squad quicker then Berry can spike a ball. I will have not infighting within my team and that goes for you Cheerios too. If I find out that any of my Cheerios go against either of them it will be an immediate removal from the squad."

Gasps were heard from half the team and Santana smirked as Coach continues. "Moving on, practice is last hour starting today get your schedules fixed and be on time or be off the team. As you all saw your lockers have everything you need already in them. I expect you all to be properly dressed at all times that it is required. Upperclassman it is your job to teach the newbies. If they screw up everyone pays."

She looked to Santana and Rachel speaking softly then leaves the room. Santana pulls their attention back. "Ok losers; be back here in practice gear last hour."

One of the freshmen holds up her hand and Santana motions her to speak. "Do we dress this way every day?"

Rachel shook her head. "No this is our game day gear. We are only wearing it today to let the school know who we are. After this we only wear this on game days. You do have team t-shirts in your lockers that you can wear anytime you want and your letterman as well."

The girl nodded and Santana glared at Johnson, because that was her freshmen and she should have already told the girl that, than continued. "Ok that's all. Head out and get ready for class. We'll see you last hour."

The girls all acknowledged her then left while Quinn walked back to them. After talking for a few minutes Rachel headed out to her locker and Quinn held Santana back. "I don't think I have ever heard you talk about what your plans for the future are."

Santana shrugged. "Nobody's ever asked."

Quinn sighs. "Sorry."

"It's not a big deal, I don't think I've ever asked you either. You and B just tell me things. I'm not that big on sharing. You know that."

"I know that's why I was shocked that you shared all that with Berry."

Santana sighed. "Look, she asked and I gave an answer. It's not a big deal let's drop it." With that she headed out the door. Quinn just followed her out letting it go for now.

The rest of the day was uneventful up until lunch time. Rachel and Royal were the first to arrive and sat at the glee table. Royal had talked her into coming today and leaving the auditorium. He was sure that the student population would leave her alone because of her new status. What he didn't take into account was the other gleeks.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany were the first to join them followed by Puck, Sam and Mike. They were all just talking when Mercedes and Kurt walked up with Tina and Artie following behind. "Aren't you sitting at the wrong table miss thang?" Kurt asked while setting his tray down but not sitting.

They all looked up confused and Rachel replied. "No, this is still the glee table isn't it?"

Mercedes scoffed. "It is but we figured you'd be sitting with your new friends and your puppy there." She said pointing to Royal.

Rachel stood angrily. "Don't talk about my brother that way. He did nothing to you. I'm sitting with my friends' right here. Or, I thought I was."

Kurt just waved her off. "Whatever diva, we all know that you are just trying to use this new image of yours to worm your way to the top. This isn't you, you're not the motorcycle ridin, volleyball playin, leather wearin butch bitch you are trying to portray."

The entire table just looked at them stunned and Rachel was seething. "You have no idea who I am and you have no right to come at me like this. I'm not sure I understand what I did to upset you but this is not ok."

Mercedes shook her head. "We know who you are. You're just a drama queen playing a part. All of this is just some scheme to climb the social ladder."

Royal couldn't stay quiet sny longer and stood by his sister. "What gives you the right to talk to her like this?"

Kurt waved him off. "Pipe down boy clone, we are just trying to figure out what her angle is."

Rachel pulled on Royals arm to keep him from lunging at the boy. "The only angle I have is finally showing my true self to this school and frankly I could care less if any of you like it or not. You have done nothing more than tolerated me for the last three years and pretended to be my friend when it benefited you. I'm tired of not being myself. Singing and glee are only a small part of who I am. The rest is this."

She stepped back and opened her arms. "I am a motorcycle ridin, volleyball playin, leather wearin butch bitch that also happens to be a singing diva so back off me."

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak looking pissed but Santana stood and slammed her hands down on the table. "Shut it Wheezy. You guys are only pissed that she is no longer at the bottom of the heap and now you fear that it will come back on you. Leave her alone."

Rachel turned to Royal and grabbed her lunch bag. "I told you this was a mistake." With that she turned and left the room.

Royal moved to follow but Santana put a hand on his arm. "Can I go? I think I know where she went."

Royal eyed her for a moment then nodded and watched as she ran after her. When he turned back Mercedes and Kurt were sitting down but Quinn was up. "You better be glad that Santana started the bully whips or I'd have you slushied so fast your head would spin. She didn't do anything to you. Why would you come at her like that?"

Mercedes scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Quinn, you don't even like Rachel, why do you care. She's just trying to be something she is not. How did she even make the team?"

Quinn just looked at her and shook her head. "You heard she made the team but you didn't hear the rest did you?"

She just shrugged taking a bite of her food. "What else is there?"

Quinn smirked and crossed her arms looking down on them. "She not just on the team, she so good coach made her Captain right alongside of San."

Mercedes spit out her food and started to choke as Kurt beat her on the back and looked to her stunned and a little scared. "Oh shit."

They both looked around and saw every member of the volleyball team that was present standing and glaring at them. Quinn just chuckled. "I'd watch my back if I were you." She turned to leave then turned back. "Oh, and Rachel and I settled our crap last year and have been friends ever since. That's why I care."

She grabbed Royal and pulled him after her. "I think I know where they went."

As they left Mercedes and Kurt looked around at all the angry faces of the volleyball team and some of the Cheerios and stood abruptly hurrying out of the cafeteria.

Rachel left the cafeteria and turned right. She stormed off and quickly came to the door she was looking for and looked around before she entered. She climbed the stairs and went through another door and out on to the roof. Walking to the back side of the building that faced an open field and a wooded area she stood leaning against the ledge and sighed.

She had no delusions that there wouldn't be some adjustment when she decided to finally be herself. She anticipated things like what happened with one of the volleyball girls this morning. What she didn't take into account was that Kurt of all people would act the way he did. Last year they had formed a friendship and she thought that it was solid. She hoped that he would understand and let her explain what was going on with her without blowing the he did today. Mercedes she knew was a 50/50.

It was only the second day of school and she was exhausted. She sighed again and shook her head. "You sure you should stand that close to the edge. You could trip and fall."

Rachel jumped and spun to the see Santana leaning against the door. "Santana you scared me to death, how did you find me? I only found that door right before school ended last year."

Chuckling she moved forward toward her. "I saw you come up here last year after Nationals. You had just told Finn you were over and you came here. Sorry I scared you. I just came up to check on you."

Rachel scoffed and turned back to look out over the field again. "Why, you've never liked me anymore then they have. I mean I know we are co-captains together now but you didn't have to follow me. I'm used to dealing with stuff alone."

Santana winced and sighed. "I know I've been a bitch to you Rachel but I've honestly never disliked you. I was always just a bitch to everyone. I guess like you I didn't want to show people who I really was. I don't know, story for another time maybe but my point is that I do consider you my friend. That's why I came to check on you."

Rachel gave her a side glance and smiled slightly. "Ok, thank you for your concern but I'm ok. I was just a little shocked that's all. I mean I wasn't delusional or anything. I knew that people would question my choice of dress and the way I was acting but I didn't think that Kurt would totally turn on me that way."

Santana bumped shoulders with her. "Yea porcelain kinda shocked me too but really Rae, it doesn't totally surprise me. You are a totally different person this year." She held up a hand as Rachel turned to her before she could speak. "I didn't say that was a bad thing or that you deserved for them to come at you like that. I'll I'm saying is that it's an adjustment."

Rachel hummed her agreement and looked back out over the field and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few Santana looked back to her. "I do have a question if you don't mind."

Rachel looked to her and nodded for her to continue. "Why not be yourself from the get go? Why let people create this preconceived notion of who you were?"

Rachel sighed and turned back. "People already had that notion when they found out that I had two fathers. The second day of school I auditioned for Mr. Ryerson's glee club and everyone just assumed that I was nothing more than a Broadway deva when I sang a song from Funny girl. I honestly was going to try-out for the volleyball team that year but I was slushed that morning and wore my gym clothes the rest of the day until I was slushied again right outside the locker room doors by some of the older Volleyball players. I just went home after that and called Royal to help me break out and come home."

Santana just stayed quiet knowing she just needed a moment. Rachel looked back to her and shrugged. "After that I just let them believe what they wanted. I got tired really quick of my nice expensive clothes getting ruined that I went to goodwill and created the Rachel Berry you all know. I buried the rest of me down and just existed."

Santana leaned into her resting their shoulders together. "I'm sorry I was ever part of that."

Rachel smiled. "You never slushied me and mostly didn't talk to me at all. It wasn't until sophomore year that you called me names when Quinn had you join glee with her because she thought I was after Finn, which I wasn't by the way. I didn't start chasing after Finn until I heard you talking about how he wasn't good enough for her and didn't treat her right. It seemed to upset you so I tried to help and keep them apart."

Santana looked at her stunned. "Why would you do that? Why would you date someone you didn't like?"

Rachel looked down ashamed. "Honestly he was the first person that was ever nice to me in this school and I was hoping his popularity would take some of the heat off me if we were friends. Than you were concerned for Quinn and I just took it a step further and dated him."

Santana shook her head still confused. "But why? Why not try to date someone else when he turned into a douche?"

Rachel sighed. "I always knew he was a douche as a boyfriend. I only used him for his status. I knew that I was never going to be able to seriously date while going to this school so I use what I could to make things easier on me. It really didn't matter thought because dating him didn't change anything. It was before we really got together that things lightened up with the slushies and stuff. You called them off after sectionals so I tried my hardest to keep him away from Quinn to make you happy. That and to keep part of myself to myself."

"How did you know that I called off the slushies and why couldn't you date like you wanted? I mean there are guys like Ryk the drummer kid that likes you and would date you in an instant. Why not go for it?"

She just shook her head. "I over heard you and Brittany talking about the slushy ban and I used Finn the same way you used Dave last year. If I dated him no one had a chance of finding out my secret and using that against me too."

Santana looked up like she'd been slapped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and I hope I can count on you for your discretion since you know what I'm going through where that's concerned."

"Of course, I would never out anyone. I'm just shocked. I had no clue."

Rachel just smiled sadly. "That was the idea. I never saw a point in dealing with all of the fall out of coming out since I was never going to find a girlfriend while going here anyway. Why put up with more crap."

Santana just nodded understanding completely. Before either could say more the warning bell rang and Santana sighed. "Well what to you say we head back in? I'm sure your brother is worried about you."

Rachel nodded and followed as Santana led the way back into the school. At the bottom of the stairs before she opened the door Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her back. "Thank you for coming to find me."

Santana just squeezed her hand lightly. "Anytime Rae. I meant what I said about being your friend. Anytime."

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Santana hugged her for a moment then pulled back. "Come on, let's get to class."

Rachel nods and they head back out into the hall. When they round the corner they find Quinn and Royal waiting for them at the door to their next class. Santana and Quinn share this class with them as well.

Royal scooped her up in a hug when she came up to him. "Are you ok Tink?"

She smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm fine Tigger. Let's just get in there before we're late. We can talk about it later."

He looked her over than smiled and let her pull him into the classroom, Quinn and Santana following behind.

A/N: Up next glee and the girls get closer as friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.

While Santana was finding Rachel, Quinn pulled Royal out of the cafeteria heading toward the choir room as she fired off a text to Santana.

Quinn-Santana: Hey did you find Rachel?

Santana-Quinn: Yes but just go and wait at our class for us. I gots this.

Quinn-Santana: Ok just text if you need us. Royal is with me and he's worried.

Santana-Quinn: Will do

With a sigh she changed direction. "Santana found her and she said to just meet them at our next class."

Royal growled in frustration. "Damn it. I hate this damn school. What the hell is their problem?"

Quinn shrugged. "It's probably like San said. Their just upset that Rachel has risen in popularity and they are scared that they will receive the backlash from it. They may not be popular either but before this year they were above her on the totem pole. It's stupid but it is what it is."

He shook his head in disgust. "I will never understand the way this school runs. Rachel has told me since day one how it works here but this place is crap. I mean we had popular and unpopular kids at my old school but no one was afraid to walk down the halls. The level of bullying that goes on in this school is criminal. It's not right."

"I agree. I never understood why it had to be this way. It used to be so much worse as I'm sure Rachel has told you. It started to get a little better sophomore year than last year when Santana started the Bully Whips and Coach Sue started to crack down on it things got a lot better. If they would get rid of the slushy machine I think the majority of it would be completely gone now."

"Yea, Tink told me. I still need to talk to Santana about the no bullying thing. Coach Beiste made it a rule for the football team that they would be kicked off the team if they were found being a bully. I was told she was who was basically in charge around here so I wanted to work with her on making sure it happens."

They came to a stop at a bench across from their next class and they sat. "She'll be happy to help in any way she can. If you ever tell her I said so I will deny it and you will be on my list but I really look up to her for what she has accomplish both as Captain and even when she wasn't. I mean she had ulterior motives when she started that club but she put her all into it and made it work. She really believes in it."

Looking away in shame she sighed. "I never even thought to try and change things while I was captain. I just rained terror throughout the school because it's what was expected of me. I've apologized to Rachel and even to her dads but I feel like I need to apologize to you and your parents too. I treated her horribly and I am so sorry."

Royal studied her profile for a moment. "Rachel has forgiven you and has told me a lot about what you went through but I'm curious as to why you made her such a large target."

Quinn sat back and turned her head to look him in the eye. "She was everything that I wasn't. Confident, driven and she knew where she wanted to go in life. She never let us get her down and if we did we never knew it. I could care less about her having two dads. My father was the homophobe, not me. I just used it as a reason to try and bring her down. I wasn't happy so I didn't want anyone else to be either."

She chuckled humorlessly and looked away. "Basically I was just an unhappy selfish bitch. You know when I was pregnant Rachel was one of the few people that tried to help me. Of course me being me I wouldn't let her but even after everything I did to her she was still there for me."

Royal smile, "I know. She always told me that you were so much more then you thought you were and you just needed to see it. More than the pretty face and the HBIC persona you portrayed. I have to say I agree. Don't get me wrong you are beautiful but I can see what she sees."

Turning her head back she looked at him curiously, "and what's that?"

He just shrugged and smirked a little. "I guess you'll just have to hang out with me a bit more to find out."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head slightly. "I might just have to do that."

Royal smiled and nudged her shoulder with his. "Anyway, I appreciate the apology but as long as Tink has forgiven you and you are good to her, we're good too."

Quinn smiled with a nod. They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence as the bell rang and students started filing out of the class room next to them. She smiled and asked as curiosity got the best of her. "I have to ask, and feel free to not tell me, but why do you call her Tink?"

Royal chuckle, "When we were little one Halloween we dressed as Tinkerbell and Tigger. I don't know why but mom said I was obsessed with Tigger and Rae was obsessed with Tinkerbell. I was always bouncing everywhere and she was always trying to fly around making us all clap for her because she needed applause to live. Our rooms at both houses were totally done up in Tigger and Tinkerbell. Well, after all of our parents took us trick or treating we refused to take off our costumes. I think we were like 4 or 5."

He smiled thinking about the picture albums from that time. "Mom had to go and get another costume for both of us so that we would change and she could wash them. After that she always called us Tink and Tigger and it stuck with us and we still call each other that as well."

Quinn laughed, "I can see a little Rachel running around jumping off beds and trying to fly, playing dead waiting for everyone to clap for her."

He joined her laughter but before they could say anymore Quinn stood and looked down the hall as Rachel and Santana rounded the corner. Turning to see what she was looking at he stood as well and scooped up his sister as soon as she was in arm's length. "Are you ok Tink?"

She smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm fine Tigger. Let's just get in there before we're late. We can talk about it later."

He looked her over than smiled and let her pull him into the classroom, Quinn and Santana following behind slowly.

Quinn grabbed on to Santana's arm to hold her back for a moment. "Is she really ok or do we need to have a serious talk with the gossip mongers?"

Santana nodded, "Yea, she's ok." she said as she watched them disappear in the classroom. "Those two were way out of line today. I don't care what secrets she's been keeping. She had her reasons and they should have at least let her explain."

"I agree they were way out of line. We all have and are entitled to our secrets."

Santana sighed and looked back to Quinn. "I think we'll just keep an eye out for now, but if they come at her like that again we will be having words." With a nod they followed Rachel and Royal, taking the seats right behind them.

They rest of the day was uneventful for the most part. As Quinn and Santana shared most of their classes they walked with them and talked between classes. When it came time for the last class of the day Royal went his own way to weightlifting and the girls headed to Volleyball.

The moment that Royal was out of sight they were stopped. "Hey Rach, can we talk?"

Rachel shook her head and sighed. "No Finn we can't. I told you all I needed to say yesterday. There is no chance of us getting back together so please just let it go and move on. Now, we need to get to practice before we are late and Coach has our heads."

Finn grabbed her arm roughly as she tried to move past him. "I can't, I love you Rachel. I can't be without you. I…"

Before he could say anymore the look in Rachel's eyes stopped him. "I suggest you unhand me this instant if you want to keep that hand attached to your arm." There was a fire there he had never seen before and it caused him to step back.

Quinn and Santana had already started walking again but at her words they turned back and rounded on him pushing him away from her. "Listen here lumps the clown. You touch her again and I will ends you. She told you no ass. No means no so back. The. Fuck. Off."

Finn growled and got in her face. "Stay out of this Satan it doesn't concern you. You don't even like Rachel."

Santana chuckled humorlessly. "That's where you are wrong. Rachel is my friend and I'll be damned if I let you grab her that way again."

With that Quinn pulled Rachel around them far enough that he couldn't reach her again and continued down the hall. Once they were a safe distance they stopped and waited.

Santana watched them until they stopped and looked back to Finn. "Now I suggest you stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Finn stepped forward to say more but was met with Puck and Sam who had pulled Santana behind them. Puck pushed him back and snarled at him, "You need to listen to her or I will tell Royal and Beiste you are being a bully and you won't have to worry about what string you are on. You'll be off the team, and that's after I hand you your ass, now leave."

Finn looked between all of them angrily then threw up his hands and stormed off down the hall making eye contact with Rachel. "This isn't over."

She just shook her head sadly but held her ground. "Yes it is."

He huffed as he disappeared around the corner and Rachel deflated. Santana and Puck were in her personal space quickly. "You ok my Jewish Princess? Did he hurt you?"

As Santana pulled up her sleeve to inspect her arm she smiled sadly. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me just scared me a bit. He's never acted like that with me before. I mean I've seen him angry before but I've never seen him grab a girl like that."

Santana huffed. "I ever see it again and they will never find the body."

"When Royal finds out he's going to kill him anyway." Sam stated with a feral grin.

Rachel shook her head. "Please don't tell him. He…"

Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "There is no way we are lying to him about something like this. Now, we will let you tell him in hopes of calming his rage but that's it. If you don't tell him by morning one of us will."

Rachel looked at all of them as they nodded agreeing with everything Quinn just said. With a sigh she looked down. "Fine, I'll tell him tonight."

Satisfied they all moved to head off to their next class or practice.

When they arrived they changed quickly and luckily were just barely on time to the gym before Coach got there. Practice went well and they got a better idea of where the new girls were and Rachel got a feel for where the older players were as well. Santana and Rachel knew now where they needed to work the most and would be able to come up with a good workout regimen and drills to improve.

Once they called practice and everything was put away they showered and headed to Glee. Rachel hoped to get through it quickly and just go home and relax. It had already been one hell of a day.

A/N: Up next glee and the girls get closer as friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Twice the Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.

Chapter 11

Volleyball practice went well and once they showered the girls headed off to glee. Brittany met up with them after the bell rang and they entered the room together. Royal and the football boys were already there and he called them to him.

He had saved seats so Rachel and Santana sat right in front of him turning in their seats to talk to him as Quinn took the seat between him and Puck. They all ignored the glares they received from Finn, Kurt and Mercedes.

Mercedes sat back and called out to Rachel. "I see since you've become buddy-buddy with these guys that you can't even be on time to glee."

Rachel shook her head. "I have volleyball last hour so I have to shower before coming here. Besides I'm not late I just wasn't the first one here."

She just scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest saying no more. Rachel just sighed as Royal rubbed her shoulder and Santana leaned into her. "Remember what I said."

Rachel nodded slightly and looked up as Mr. Shue came into the room thankfully stopping anymore comments. "Hey guys I want to start off the year with some friendly competition."

They all just groaned and Tina put her head in her hands "Not the hat again, please Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shue just shook his head at their antics. "I'm not using the hat. I think it's safe to say that it is retired for the time being. No, you get to choose who you sing with this time. The only rules are that you have to have a group of two or three. One of our songs for Sectionals needs to be a duet or trio. If what you come up with is good enough the winners may get that slot for Sectionals. Also, Sectionals has a theme this year. Leading Ladies in music, any decade or genre is acceptable."

The girls cheered and the guys groaned. "Come on guys think of it the same way you did when you sang for the boys vs girls mash off last year. Now use the rest of practice to choose who you are singing with and get started. I'll be in my office if you need any help."

The boys resigned themselves to their fate and they all started looking around for who they wanted to sing with. Rachel looked back to Royal who was talking animatedly to Quinn. She smiled and looked back toward the front.

Santana nudged her shoulder. "What do you say shawty? We've never sang together."

Rachel looked up shocked. "Really? You've never wanted to sing with me before."

Santana just shrugged. "We talked about this earlier. You're my friend and I really do want to sing with you. Besides I want a chance to sing at Sectionals and you're my best bet for that."

Rachel smiled that megawatt Berry smile she had seen so little of this year and Santana felt her heart flutter. "Ok, what do you want to sing?"

She was bouncing in her seat and clapping causing Santana to chuck happy to see that some of the old Rachel was still there. Don't get her wrong, she really liked the real Rachel so far but there were things that she had always found endearing before about the little diva. This was one of them. Pulling out her laptop she smiled. "Let's start looking up epic female duets."

A shadow cast over them and they looked up to see Finn standing there with that stupid little grin of his. "Hey Rach, I was just thinking that we could do a duet together seeing how we are always so good together."

Santana scoffed and Rachel slapped her playfully as she looked back to him. "I'm sorry Finn but Santana and I have already decided to sing together."

She turned back to Santana and Finn just stood there stunned. "What the hell. Why are you even talking to her Rachel? She's never been anything but horrible to you. Why would you sing with her?"

Rachel sighed and looked up. "Because I forgave her for the past and we are friends. Not that it's really any of your business anyway. Now, we need to get to work on this so I suggest you find someone else to sing with."

Finn took a step forward but stopped as Royal, Puck and Quinn all stood behind them. Royal moved down a step. "I suggest that you listen to her and back off. She said no."

Finn threw his hands in the air. "I was just talking to her. We always sing these things together."

Santana scoffed and growled. "Yeah, and after the last time when you tried to eat her face like the hungry-hungry hippo chases a marble is it a wonder that she doesn't want a repeat? You're lucky after what happened earlier that we even let you this close to her."

Royal chuckled at the hippo remark but stopped dead at her next statement. "What happened earlier?" his voice was deadly calm and Santana looked up at him realizing what she just said.

She looked to Rachel with guilty eyes then back to Royal. "It's nothing let's just forget it for now."

Royal turned his body fully to Rachel, "Tink?"

Rachel sighed. "Like Santana said it's nothing. We'll talk about it later at home."

He didn't like this answer and wasn't backing down. "I think we need to talk about this now." He looked around at all the faces around him and the only ones that didn't look confused other than Rachel and Santana were Quinn, Puck and Sam. "Someone needs to tell me what the hell happened."

Puck looked to Rachel opening his mouth but Rachel beat him to it. "Come out to the hall with me and I will tell you." He nodded as she grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room. Giving Santana a look and cutting her eyes to Finn she hoped that they would get Finn to sit back down or leave out of the other door.

Once they were out and a little ways down the hall Rachel turned to him. "Earlier after you left us to go to weight training Finn came up to us wanting to talk to me. I told him I had nothing to say to him and we pushed past him to go to the gym but he grabbed my arm pulling me back."

Royal tried to turn and go back to the choir room but she pulled him back. "Stop and just listen to me before you do something stupid."

He turned back to her and the look in his eyes was murderous. "Let me see your arm."

She raised it to him and he gently took it and inspected it than pulled up her other arm and inspected it as well. Satisfied that there wasn't a mark he released it. "Ok, I'll listen."

Sighing in relief she continued. "He didn't do it hard just effectively stopped me. I told him to let me go than Santana and Quinn pulled me away. Quinn pushed me down the hall a bit and Santana threatened him. He moved to step toward her and Noah and Sam pulled her away and told him to leave before they told you and coach Beiste that he was being a bully. After that he left."

Royal took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Has he ever grabbed you like that before?"

Rachel shook her head. "Never, I'd have flattened him if he had." This caused him to chuckle and some of his tension eased so she continued. "Please just let it go. We all handled him and he didn't hurt me."

He nodded slightly and took her hand. "Ok but I swear to you if me lays another finger on you I will be getting him kicked off the team and he and I will be having a conversation with my fists."

She smiled and rose up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, now let's get back. We have a lot to do for the competition."

They walked back into the room and everyone looked up as they entered. He gave Puck and Sam a look and they were instantly by his side then he started walking toward Finn. Rachel pulled back on his arm. "You said you wouldn't do anything."

Royal kissed her forehead. "I promise I will not lay a finger on him."

She looked into his eyes and let him pass as Santana and Quinn flanked her.

Royal walked right up to where Finn was sitting and leaned down so that they were face to face. "I'm going to say this once and you had better listen if you want to keep your spot on the team and keep your face intact." Finn gulped but said nothing and he continued. "If you ever, ever lay another finger on my sister again I will personally make it my life's ambition to make your life a living hell. I will kick you off my team, I will kick your ass and I will make sure everyone in this school knows just what kind of guy you are that you would manhandle a woman when she doesn't give you the answer you want. You are more than twice her size you prick. You could have really hurt her and trust me if you had you wouldn't be breathing right now. Back off my sister."

Finn looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word he spoke and all he could do was nod and Royal smirked as he stood. "I'm glad you could see things my way."

The other Gleeks all looked on in various states of shock. As Mr. Shue walked back in the room Royal was straightening back up. He took in the faces around the room. "What's going on?"

Royal moved back over to Rachel who wrapped around his arm. "Nothing Mr. Shue. Finn and I were just discussing something about the football team. Right Finn?" Finn nodded eagerly and Royal looked back to Mr. Shue. "I'm sorry to take up glee time with football related stuff."

Mr. Shue eyed them all warily not really believing them but let it go for now. "Fine but let's leave it to glee related topics. You guys have a lot to do because next Friday is the day we will have the competition. Everyone needs to take your seats."

They all moved back to the risers and sat as Mr. Shue started talking again. "I just finished talking to the other judges and wanted to let you know who would be helping to choose the winners. Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester will be the other three judges."

They all were shocked when he said Coach Sue and Mercedes raised her hand. "Um… Why is Coach Sue going to be there?"

Will sighed. "She is technically still the co-director for this group and she said she wanted to be more active this year since so many of her girls were in here. She said she had to make sure we had a winning year this year since her captains were both on our team. What was she talking about? I know Santana is here but…"

Kurt sat forward cutting him of. "Apparently miss diva is now co-captain on the Volleyball team."

Mr. Shue looked over to Rachel sharply. "Is that true?"

Rachel looked down at her outfit and letterman and back up to him. "Yes it's true."

He sighed giving her a condescending look. "You have to know that she only did this to try and take down the club yet again."

Rachel moved to speak but Santana beat her too it. "No she doesn't have to know that. Coach gave her that spot because she's a badass on the court. She earned that spot and you don't get to try and take that away from her. Coach stopped trying to take down this club after what we did for her sister's funeral."

Rachel and Quinn both laid a calming hand on her shoulders. "It's true Mr. Shue. I'm on the team too and Rachel blew us all away at tryouts."

Mr. Shue just shook his head. "I don't know about this. You're our captain and you should be focused on glee. I'm not sure you can do both and I think it would be best if you choose just one."

Rachel scoffed as she put a hand on Santana's thigh to keep her from standing. "You had no problem with Finn being captain here and for football last year and the year before. I assure you I have no problem doing both but if you force me to choose you won't like what I choose. If I have to choose I will not only stop being captain but I will also stop being on this team. I love to sing but I love to play ball too and if you push me I will walk out right now."

"Ok fine just as long as it doesn't interfere with Glee." Shue rushed the words out then changed the subject back quickly. "Now, I'm going to head back to my office and let you all get back to planning for your duets and trios for Glee." He gave Royal a poignant look and walked back out of the room but paused at the door. "Oh, one last thing. Once you pick your partner or partners write your group on the white board."

After he left everyone cast glances at Finn, Rachel and Royal then back to Rachel. They couldn't believe what Royal had said to Finn or that Rachel had just threatened to quit and pick Volleyball over singing. Once everyone shook out of their shock they all settled back with their partners and got to work.

Rachel and Santana moved to the back corner of the room and sat for a while pouring over song after song. Female-female and female-male duets, but nothing was catching their interest. At the end of practice Shue sent them all home and they decided to look on their own tonight and talk about it later on the phone or tomorrow at school. Rachel and Royal walked Quinn and Santana to their cars still talking about their duets then headed off to their bikes to go home.

It had been a long day and Rachel just wanted a long bath to sooth the day away and a nice dinner with her dads and brother. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

A/N: Hello all. Sorry for the delay but there is chapter 11. More to come soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.

The next few weeks went by in a flash of Volleyball, school work and Glee. Glee for the most part had been ok except that Mr. Shue ended up added a week to the competition because some of the guys were complaining that they needed more time to pick a song by a chick. Finn hadn't talked to her since the day Royal threatened him but he was always watching her and giving her those damn kicked puppy dog eyes of his that just made her nauseous. Rachel had tried to talk to both Kurt and Mercedes several times but neither would listen to her so she just stayed with her brother and surprisingly with Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Artie by extension. All the other glee boys minus Finn had made fast friends with Royal too and were always there as well so she had people around always.

Since school started things had been so different. She was on top being the Volleyball co-captain and Royal just seemed to boost her popularity. Everyone loved Royal. No one had even looked like they were going to attempt a slushie so far this year either. Volleyball was going good and Coach seemed impresses with her as well. She also hadn't had any more problems with any of the girls on the team or any of the Cheerios since the first day.

Unlike previous years she was attending study sessions with a lot of her friends. Sometimes they would all congregate at the school after Glee or meet at her and Royal's or Mike's house. It was always her, Royal, Quinn, Mike and Artie. Brittany and Puck were usually there and one of them would help them with their homework too. Those two both had trouble with their work and they wanted to make sure they would graduate all together. Tina and Sam would attend sometimes too but not often since they were a year behind and not in honors classes.

The only one to never attend was Santana. Not that she needed it, the girl was brilliant but Rachel really wished she was there. Since joining the team she and Santana were inseparable at school. They spent all of their time at school together except Cheerios but when the day was over she always rushed out saying she was busy. She would never say what with and it worried Rachel that something was not right in her life. The only time outside of school that they spent together was working on their duet but that was only on glee days for an extra half hour after school.

When they weren't all hanging out with study sessions, the mall, movies or the diner she was never around even when she was always invited. Rachel loved the way they were getting closer. The more time she spent with the Latina the more she grew to like her but Santana never seemed to fully open up. Just when they were really talking and she seemed like she was going say something important to one of the others would come over and join them stopping whatever they were talking about. It was maddening.

As she walked down the hall toward the parking lot she thought about today. It had started out crap this morning when she got up and it was raining and super cold. She decided to take her Mustang for the first time and prayed that no one defaced it like they had her Prius last year. After getting to school she noticed that Santana wasn't around and didn't see her until 3 hour and she wasn't in a talkative mood so she had no idea why she was late.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by but Santana was still quiet and at lunch she really didn't talk at all saying she had a headache. To say the least Rachel was becoming very worried about her friend. She was happy the day was over and couldn't wait to get home and just curl up with a book. Royal and everyone else were heading to the diner but she just wanted to go home.

As she opened the door and made her way to her car she noticed Santana cursing and kicking the tire on her car. Looking down she noticed that it was flat so she walked closer. "Hey Tana, need some help?"

Santana turned around sharply at her voice and threw her hands up in the air. "I wish you could help but I have a damn flat and my spare is crap too. I'm just stuck and if I don't get home soon I'm going to be in deep shit."

Rachel looked at the tire in the trunk and quickly took it and the jack out. Santana looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell are you doing Rae? You can't replace a flat with a flat."

Rachel chuckled as she went to work taking the tire off of the car. "I know that Tana. I'm going to take off this tire that has a nail in it," she pointed to the nail showing it to her, "and put this other one on so it's not sitting on the ground. Then I'll put this one in my trunk to take it home and fix it. I will then drive you home and bring the tire back to replace it when it is fixed."

Santana just looked at her shocked. "You don't have to do all of that. If you can just take me home I'm sure I'll figure something out."

Rachel just ignored her and continued to change out the tires. "Just pop my trunk for me. The lever is right by the driver's seat." She hands her the keys and points to her car in the row behind Santana's.

Santana turned and looked at the car. "Is that sweet ass mustang yours?"

Rachel smiled with a nod. "Yep, my mama Shelby gave it to me when she moved to New York and didn't need it anymore."

Santana ran over to the car and popped the trunk open then ran back to her car grabbing a blanket out of the back. She took it to Rachel's car and spread it in the back just at Rachel brought over the tire and gave her a questioning look. "I'm not letting you put my dirty ass muddy tire in your spotless 'stang. Not happening."

With a chuckle Rachel put the tire in and closed the trunk. "Alright, I got the other tire on for the moment let's grab your stuff and lock your car. I'll run you home so you don't get in trouble."

They rush over grabbing her things and lock up before climbing in to Rachel's car. Rachel fires up the engine and pulls out of the parking lot. "Thank you so much for the ride and helping me Rae. I just really need to get home. The babysitter is supposed to leave in like 5 minutes."

Rachel just smiles. "No problem." They fall into conversation about the competition that was tomorrow after school as Santana gives her direction.

When they pull in Rachel gets out and starts grabbing her stuff. "I can get that. You don't have to carry my bags in."

Rachel shook her head and start toward the door. "I got this just get the rest and open the door Tana."

She quickly complies and rushes ahead of her to open the door. "Lock the car Rae. This is not a good neighborhood."

Rachel clicks the alarm and follows her into the house. Santana throws her things on the floor by the door and rushes into the living room. "I am so sorry I'm late Mrs. Ramirez. I had a flat and had to get a ride home."

Mrs. Ramirez stood, already in her coat with her purse in her hand. "It's alright dear you're not that late. Did you get your car taken care of or do I need to see if Jose can run to the school for you?"

Santana looks to Rachel weighing her options and Rachel steps forward. "It's alright. I have the tire in my trunk and I'll make sure it gets fixed."

Mrs. Ramirez nods and quickly makes her way out of the room. "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow," and she was gone.

Santana sighed in relief that the woman was not angry and smiled at Rachel before looking to Mateo. When she did he was standing halfway across the room from them and the couch just staring at Rachel frozen in place. She walked toward him concerned "What the heck Mateo, what's wrong with you?"

He looked up briefly when she was right beside him then back to Rachel and whispered to her. "You brought me my angel."

She looked at him stunned then to Rachel and started laughing. "She's my friend you doofus. My car was broke and she brought me home."

Rachel looked to her confused. "Is he ok?"

Santana nods but before she can say anymore Mateo is moving and is right in front of Rachel. "I love you, will you sing for me?"

Santana laughs again receiving a glare from her brother before he is looking up adoringly at Rachel again. Rachel smiles remembering what Santana had said about him wanting her to sing for his birthday and just realized she had never answered. "I don't know Mateo, it might ruin the surprise of me singing at your Party if I sing now."

Mateo's eyes grew into saucers and he hugged her tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you. This is going to be so awesome. Wait until I tell Mikey that I got my angel to sing for my party. Oh this is so awesome but you can sing now too can't you?"

He looked up at her with such hope that she couldn't tell him no but Santana beat her to answering. "Ok psycho, calm down and let her breathe. She may not have time to sing to you right now."

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Santana. "I can sing one song before I go if you don't mind."

Santana just smiled and waved her to get on with it. Rachel leaned down looked him in the eye. "Now, what song do you want to hear?"

He thought for a moment then started bouncing on his heels. "Oh can you sing the Pocahontas song about the wind colors. I love that song."

Rachel chuckled and stood back up picking up her phone and searching for something. Santana looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you have that instrumental on your phone."

Rachel just looked affronted then smiled. "I'll have you know that I have an extensive list of instrumental Disney song but alas that is not one of them but I do have YouTube and I have found an instrumental version that I'm sure will work for this purpose."

Santana just shook her head and pulled Mateo back to sit on the couch as Rachel started to sing.

You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Sitting listening to Rachel sing while watching her awestruck brother was an amazing thing for Santana. It meant so much to her that Rachel had agreed to come sing for his birthday and that she was doing it now. If she hadn't already been head over heel for the girl this right here would have pushed her over.

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

As she finished Mateo looked up at her in adoration clapping his little heart out and Santana just stared in awe. As always Rachel sang beautiful but it never failed to amaze her when she belted one out on the fly like this then Mateo was up and hugging her again. "Thank you can you sing the Lion king song now."

Santana stood and pulled him back. "No hermano, She has to go."

Rachel smiled and leaned down to look in his eyes. "I do need to go but why don't you make a list of all the songs you want me to sing for your birthday and I will try and sing as many of them as I can then ok?"

He squealed with happiness hugging her quickly then ran over to his school books pulling out a clean sheet of paper and started writing. Santana just shook her head. "You have no idea what you've just done. He'll have you singing from the time you get here until the time you leave."

Rachel just smiled. "Its fine I don't mind. It's not every day that you meet your biggest fan. He's too cute Tana."

"Yeah, I'll keep him."

They both laugh and Rachel starts toward the door. "Can you give me your keys so I can unlock your trunk if I need to?"

Santana hands them to her and walks her out. "Thank you so much for this Rae. I'm not sure what I would have done this late. You're not going to the school alone are you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Royal will go with me. He'll be back from the diner before I get finished fixing the tire. I'll call you later."

They said their goodbyes and Santana watched until she drove out of sight then closed the door locking up the house. When she came back in the room Mateo was still working on his list. "Ok you need to finishes your homework before you can work on that list. You have plenty of time to get it finished."

He groaned but didn't protest further. He knew it was pointless so he put it away and went back to his homework as Santana moved to the kitchen to start dinner. A few hours later she was tucking him into bed and was startled by the doorbell. "You stay in bed and sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning."

He smiled and snuggled in for the night. Quickly Santana made it to the door and checked through the peep hole. She was shocked to see Rachel standing there. She opened the door quickly and pulled her in. "What the hell Rae, what are you doing here at this time of night? It's not safe out there."

Rachel chuckled and handed her the keys to her car. "I'm not alone silly. Royal followed me over so I could bring you your car."

Santana opened the door again seeing her car in the drive with a sexy as hell Camaro parked behind it with Royal in the driver's seat waving. She waved back and closed the door again to look at Rachel. "You didn't have to bring it all the way out here tonight. I could have gotten the keys tomorrow and you could have left the car at the school."

Rachel just shook her head. "No, I didn't like the idea of leaving you without a car while watching your brother. I didn't know what time your mom would be home so it made me feel better bringing it to you. Now you don't have to get a ride in the morning."

Santana's heart melted at the concern and sincerity in her eyes and she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. My mom is working overnights at the hospital tonight so that makes me feel better too."

When they pulled back Rachel was blushing. "Y- your welcome, it wasn't a problem. So um… I guess I'll get going now. Royal is waiting."

Santana smirked at how flustered Rachel was and opened the door for her. "Do I owe you anything for the tire service?"

Rachel shook her head walking down the porch steps waving over her shoulder. "Nope, see you tomorrow Tana."

They wave as she slides into the car. Letting out a breath she watches as Santana closes the door. "My god that girl will be the death of me yet."

Royal threw his head back laughing as he pulled out of the drive. "What did she do?"

Rachel blushed and shook her head not wanting to tell how such a simple friendly thank you peck on the cheek totally blew her mind. Royal laughed some more and headed for home. "She may be the death of you Tink but what a way to go."

Rachel smiled looking out the window. "I know right."

A/N: The glee competition is up next with a little Berry family time on the side.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I own nothing from any movie or other TV show that may be mentioned either.

The next morning when Santana woke she found her mami in the kitchen and smiled. She loved it when she was able to have breakfast with her before going to school. "Good morning Mami."

Marisol turned from the stove and smiled accepting a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning mija, how are you this morning, how has school been?"

Santana shrugged pulling milk and juice out starting to set the table. "I'm good and school's been ok so far this year. I told you I got a new co-captain this year on the volleyball team. She's awesome and I know we are going to have an amazing season with she and I in charge. We have our first game next week do you think you can come? They're still on Thursday nights."

Marisol turned to look at the calendar on the fridge and smiled. "I can for your first game but not for the next two, I can also make it to the football game the next week to see you cheer, we'll see what my schedule looks like after that."

She excitedly ran and hugged her. "That's awesome, thank you mami."

They both turn as Mateo runs in the room and threw himself into his mother's arms. "Mami you're awake."

She hugged him close and sighed. "Yes mijo I'm awake and I don't have to work tonight so you and I get to hang out while Santi has glee then I'm taking us all out to Breadsticks for dinner."

Mateo cheered and Santana beamed then looked back to her concerned. "That's too expensive I can cook dinner when I get home."

Marisol scoffed shaking her head. "It's fine mija. We've been doing very good penny pinching and going out one evening for a nice family dinner will not break the bank. Besides, I know it's your favorite."

She just smiled as she turned to help Mateo settle into his seat at the table. "Mami my angel sang to me last night it was so cool."

Marisol looked up sharply to Santana for clarification who was chuckling. "She's not an angel Mateo she's just my friend from glee."

"Did you have friends over last night?"

Santana shook her head. "No, Rachel gave me a ride home so I wouldn't be late. I had a flat when I got out of school and my spare was flat too. She helped me carry my bags in and Mateo asked her to sing for him."

Marisol looked confused out the window seeing her car. "San your car is in the driveway just fine."

She just smiled. "I know. Rachel took my keys with her and fixed my tire then brought it back to me last night so I'd have my car."

Shocked she just looked outside at the car again before looking back to Santana. "That was nice of her. Make sure you find out how much we owe her."

"I tried but she said it was just a nail we didn't owe her anything."

Shaking her head Marisol reached into a cookie jar on the counter and brought out $20 handing it to her. "Try again; I know Burt charges $15 to fix a flat like that. I'm sure he charged her the same."

Santana shook her head. "No she said she fixed it in her garage at home but I'll try."

With a nod mami puts all the food on the table and sits. "So, other than singing angels that are also mechanics is anything else going on at school?"

Mateo bounced in his seat. "I got a 100 on my spelling test and my angel is singing at my birthday. She told me to make a list of songs I want. Will you help me?"

Marisol looked to Santana again who just shrugged and back to Mateo. "Sure, we can make it while we wait for Santana to get home from Glee."

He cheered and she looked back to Santana, "What about you mija?"

"Not really, oh we have a competition in glee today. We had to get in groups of two or three and pick a song from a movie. The winning group gets to perform it at Sectionals."

"That sounds fun baby. Who's your partner? Quinn? Britt?"

Santana shook her head swallowing her last bite. "No, Britt is doing some dance thing with Mike, Quinn is singing with Royal and I'm singing with Rachel."

Mateo sat up straight and looked at her in awe. "You get to sing with my angel? I want to go see it."

He looks to Marisol who looks to Santana. "Are your families allowed to come?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue said anyone is welcome. Rachel and Royal's parents are going to be there and I think Kurt's dad is too. I know Brittany's mom is coming. Quinn wasn't sure."

Sitting back she smiled. "Ok then we will go see this singing angel and my angel win this competition then we'll go celebrate at Breadsticks after."

They both cheered and finished up their breakfast before kissing her goodbye. Santana walked Mateo over to their Abuela's and headed off to start her day.

When she pulled up to the school Rachel was standing there leaning against her car. Santana waved as she put the car in park and got out. "Hey Rae, what are you doing out here?"

Rachel just smiled opening her trunk. "Pop your trunk San."

Santana looked at her confused until she pulled a tire out of her trunk. Quickly she popped her own and moved out of her way as she carried it over. "Thank you but you didn't have to fix the spare too. You have to let me pay you for fixing them."

Rachel just shrugged handing her the blanket she put in her trunk to protect it yesterday. "I know I didn't have too but I know you don't have a lot of spare time so I just fixed it so you had it if you needed it. The plugs cost like 2 bucks I'm not worried about it."

Santana smiled kissing her cheek then linking her arm with Rachel's as they headed into the school. "Thank you."

Rachel blushed profusely with a breathless, "you're welcome," before shaking it off opening the door for her and she swept into the school. "Are you ready for this afternoon?"

She nodded coming to a stop at her locker. "Yes, I ran through it again this morning and I figured we could go over it again together at lunch in the choir room or something."

"Sounds like a plan. Royal said he and Quinn are practicing in the auditorium during lunch so I think the choir room is our best bet. If not there's always the roof."

Santana laughs as they head off to the gym for practice.

They rest of the day goes by quickly. At lunch they grab a few sandwiches from the lunchroom and move to head to the choir room but Royal and Quinn stop them. Royal looked to Rachel with a deep pout. "Tink, is there any way you can come to the Auditorium with us and watch our performance? Something is off and we just can't put our finger on it."

Quinn just nodded along and Rachel shared a look with Santana who just shrugged then smirks back at Royal. "I don't know Tigger. This is a competition and we are competing against each other. Why would I want to help you beat us?"

He just pouted more. "Because you love me and I'll owe you one? Come on Tink please?"

She dramatically throws up her hands and turns to head toward the auditorium. "Ok fine. Away with us all we still have to run through our own song as well. Chop, chop brother O' mine and his fair lady, time's withering away." She grabs Santana's hand and pulls her after her. "Come dear we must teach these two a thing or two about the written word put to music."

They all laughed at her antics and followed after her. Once in the auditorium she and Santana sat at the directors table as Royal and Quinn got set on stage. "The song itself is fine and we sound great but it's just missing something I don't know." Royal said as he checked the tuning on his guitar.

Rachel just nodded and sat back to listen as they start playing. Royal was sitting on a stool at the end of the piano playing the guitar and Quinn was playing the piano. They both sound wonderful but Rachel instantly saw the problem.

When the song came to an end Santana let out a breath and leaned closer to Rachel. "That is going to be hard to beat Rae."

Rachel shrugged and smiled softly. "When I fix it it's going to be impossible to beat damn it. Just watch."

She stood and made her way to the stage. "That was fantastic guys but I see what you are talking about. It's missing something."

She climbed the stairs and moved to the side of the stage grabbing the portable piano and motioned for Royal to grab the stand. She set it up in the middle of stage but it's sideways not facing the audience. She then set up two mic stands, one for the piano and the other facing it where Royal and Quinn will be looking at each other. After setting up the piano to the proper settings she called them over.

"The problem was that you were too far away from each other." She looked at Royal, "you're trying to recreate what we saw at the Theater Workshop this summer in New York when the moms took us to see what they are hoping hits Broadway. It's not going to work for this. You need a more intimate setting, a closer connection. More like the movie itself, only better."

She positioned him the way she wanted then moved around to the piano and positioned Quinn so that now they are only separated by the instruments and mic stands. "Forget about the audience and just sing to each other. No one else is here and you are never to take your eyes off one another. I guaranty if you do this it will be better than what you thought it could be."

They nodded and got set as she leaves the stage and takes her seat again. Santana looked at her curiously. "Why are they not looking toward the audience?"

Rachel pointed to the stage. "Just watch."

She turned back as they started playing and was blown away. Once they finished the song Rachel just smiled and Santana's jaw is on the ground. "Well damn."

On stage Quinn was trying to catch her breath still looking into Royals eyes. "I think she fixed it. That was the best run through yet."

Royal nodded, "I agree. That's why I asked her, she's brilliant."

They finally looked away from each other as Rachel and Santana come up to the stage clapping. "That's it. If you do it just like that I'm going to be mad when we don't win and you have to promise to console me with ice cream and pizza."

Quinn scoffed. "Like you guys aren't going to bring it. I'm sure you'll give us a run for our money. Let us run this one more time then you guys can have the stage."

They nod and moved off to the side to get their own instruments ready for their song. When Royal and Quinn were done they removed the piano and set up two stools to sit on with mics set for each of them. They ran the song a few times making a few miniscule changes and are satisfied when they are done.

Quinn and Royal had sat at the director's desk the whole time and when they finish Quinn looked at him. "They will be a problem, but we already knew that."

Royal just shrugged. "Maybe but I think we have a real chance. With the changes made today I really think we can win this."

Quinn just looked back to the stage as the girls start putting their equipment away. "I guess we'll see this afternoon."

With that they both stood and moved to help the girls clean up before the bell rang. The rest of the day went quickly and after practice the girls head to the auditorium. Once there Quinn breaks from them and makes a beeline to Royal.

Rachel chuckled and Santana smirked leaning closer to her, "Someone is smitten. I don't think I've ever seen her act this way over a boy, not even Finn."

"Yea but I think it's mutual." She nodded toward Royal who had stood to greet her talking animatedly. "She's all he's been talking about since they started working together."

Santana smiled humming her acknowledgement then looked to her concerned. "He's cool right? I mean I know he's your brother and all but he'd be good to her if they do get together right?"

Rachel rubbed her arm. "He'll be good to her or he'll answer to me. I didn't spend the last two years of my life trying to keep her from the bumbling giant to see my own brother not do right by her. But honestly he's cool. If I would trust anyone to treat a girl right it'd be him. He's just a natural gentleman and I think that's exactly what she needs. He's a great guy San, I promise."

She just nodded, satisfied with that answer and they moved toward them to sit and wait for their turn to sing. They got settled and after watching Royal and Quinn talk for a few Santana leaned into Rachel again and whispered where only she could hear. "I bet you could be trusted to treat a girl right too Rae."

Rachel looked at her sharply and blushed but could say no more as Mr. Shuester came in with all the judges following. "Ok gang, everyone have a seat and once we get settled I'll call you up by groups as I draw your names from the hat." At Tina's groan he chuckled. "I promise to only use the hat for good Tina, only to choose the order." Everyone laughed and the judges got settled.

As everyone calmed to wait Kurt looked around then back to Mr. Shue, "Hey where are the parents? I know my dad is here because he texted me when he got here."

Coach Beiste pointed up. "We had them all sit in the balcony seats so that they were not a distraction. They will all come down when we are done."

They all looked up but couldn't see anyone so they focused back on Mr. Shue. "Ok guys first up will be Mercedes and Tina."

They got up and sang Count on Me from the movie Waiting to Exhale. It was amazing and the rest were all on their feet clapping for them. Brittany and Mike were outstanding singing Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now from the movie Mannequin and the dance number they did with it was amazing. Sam, Puck and Artie came out with an awesome cover of the song Give Me Three Steps from the movie Talladega Nights that had them all cheering.

Mr. Shue turned to Ms. Pillsbury. "This is really going to be hard. They are all doing so amazing." She nodded her agreement and he looked back to the kids. "Ok, up next are Finn, Kurt, and Blaine."

As they took the stage you Blaine looked mad, Kurt looked resigned and Finn was wearing is best eager puppy face glancing at Rachel then the music started. When she recognized the tune as Glory of Love from The Karate Kid part 2, Rachel groaned and it took all Santana had not to laugh out loud as she leaned in to her ear mocking her. "Awe look Rae, he still can't take a hint. Isn't it a pretty song."

Rachel slapped her playfully, 'Shut it San. It's embarrassing how persistent he is. I almost feel bad for him but not quite."

Royal leaned over Quinn to whisper to her. "You're going to feel sorry for him when I make good on my promise if he doesn't back off you."

They all chuckled lightly and turned back to the stage. The song itself was a good one but you could tell that they hadn't really practiced much. Blaine and Kurt sounded good but they were more background singers then equals in the group. Finn dominated the song and there were a few times that Rachel was sure that he adlibbed the words.

When it was done Kurt looked down in shame, Blaine just looked uncomfortable and Finn gave his best puppy dog grin to Rachel than scowled when she was sitting there clapping politely but leaning in to Santana saying something and not paying him any attention.

Mr. Shue stood and clapped softly. "That was great boys. We are going to take a 5 minute bathroom break. If you gotta do it do it fast and get right back. It's Rachel and Santana's turn when we get back."

They all stood and a few of them scrambled for the door as Rachel and Santana decided to go ahead and get set on stage so they could get started as soon as they got back. They were talking and not paying attention so when they start up the steps Finn was coming down. "Hey Rach, what did you think of my song?"

Rachel eyed him for a moment then sighed. "Honestly it seemed more like a solo with backup singers than a group number. It was not practiced and poorly executed."

Before he could react they heard Blaine's voice on stage. "Look Kurt, I love you but he is your brother. Next time you two can do a duet and I'll find someone else to sing with. That was embarrassing. You know how much glee means to me so please understand that that will never happen again."

He stormed off the other side of the stage with Kurt following and it took all the girls have not to laugh. Finn just stood there red faced as Royal and Quinn came up. "Hey Tink, I heard a weird noise in your guitar earlier. Let's go look at it and you can use mine if you need to."

He put Quinn in front of him and grabbed both Santana and Rachel guiding them up the stairs past the fuming boy. Puck called to Finn seeing him getting angry. "Dude that song was… Well it was something. What movie was it from?"

This finally got his attention away from Rachel and he walked over and sat by the other boys. Royal gave Puck a grateful look and moved slightly away from the girls as they made it to the instruments that they all have waiting. Rachel looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier if my guitar sounded funny Tigger?"

Royal smiled and just shook his head. "As if I'd ever do that to you, give me more credit than that. I was just trying to get you two away from him. Your guitar is perfectly fine Tink, I promise."

Rachel just smiled sheepishly and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, thank you Tig."

He nodded and took Quinn's hand. "Ok get set. We are going back to our seats. I see the others starting to come back."

He pulled Quinn behind him and they start setting up the stools and checking the tune on their instruments. As they waited for Mr. Shue to tell them they could start they sit on their stools and talk quietly. Rachel looked over to Santana shyly. "Are you sure that this is a good song choice?"

Santana looked to her shocked. "This is not the time to be changing songs Rae. The song is great. I wouldn't have agreed to it otherwise. What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed. "It's just kind of personal and I feel like I shouldn't have picked it."

Turning to her she took her hand. "Listen, the song is amazing and we're awesome singing it together. Yes it is personal, for a lot of reasons, but it's also perfect for the same reasons. Don't start second guessing yourself now. We got this."

She just smiled with a nod and they looked up as Mr. Shue started talking. "Ok gang, we just have two more to go so let's get started with Rachel and Santana."

Rachel took one last deep breath and they share a look as they sat on the stage on stools close to each other. Both had acoustic guitars and started playing as Rachel started singing.

Santana/Rachel/Both

I am movin' through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away

And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be  
Do I wanna throw away the key  
And invent a whole new me  
And I tell myself  
No one, no one (don't wanna be)  
No one but me

You are movin' through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down

And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be  
Do I wanna throw away the key  
And invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No one, no one (don't wanna be)  
No one but me

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No one, no one (don't wanna be)  
No one but me  
We are movin' through the crowd

When the song ended the auditorium erupted in applause, everyone cheering madly. Rachel and Santana shared an exited hug and moved to put up their guitars. At the side of the stage Rachel pulled her in for another hug and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you so much for singing that song with me San. It was amazing."

Santana held her for a moment to compose herself then pulled back and smiled, "Anytime Rae."

They hugged again and made their way to their seats once again as Mr. Shue stood. "Wonderful ladies, truly amazing. Ok last but not least Quinn and Royal."

After sharing a hug with both Rachel and Santana they climbed the stage and got set up. Royal noticed Quinn's hands shaking as they got ready and he looked to Mr. Shue asking for a moment then pulled her to the side of the stage. "What's the matter? You're shaking like a leaf." He asked as he took her hands pulling her closer.

She just sighed and looked out to the crowd. "I don't know. I mean I know my mom is probably out there in the balcony and Rach and San just blew that away and how do I compete with that? They are both so good and I'm just me."

Royal pulled her almost flush with his body and released one of her hands to lift her chin to look up into his eyes. "You, are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You asked me a few weeks ago what I see when I look at you. I see a gorgeous young woman that makes me want to drool."

She tried to turn her head away not liking hearing that came from him but he held firm. "But underneath all of that gorgeousness, I see you. You are just as beautiful inside. You're smart and funny. You're talented in so many ways and I see you going so far in life. I see the nerdy person within that loves to read and who likes to just sit in the quiet sometimes writing her poetry. The girl that watches Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter while giving a commentary the whole time about what is wrong with them from the stand point of the books. The girl that loves so fiercely and protectively that sometimes it overwhelms you and you don't know how to let it out. I see you Quinn. You cannot judge yourself based on my sister, Santana, or anyone else because you are you and that's all you need to be. Please just try to see you like I do, even if it's just for a few moments and come sing with me."

Quinn just stared at him for a long moment with tears threatening to fall and finally nodded squeezing his hands pulling them into her chest. "I… I don't even know how…" She took a breath looking out to Rachel and Santana who were watching them concerned then back to Royal. "Ok, let's do this."

Royal smiled brightly kissing her cheek and pulled her back to the stage and released her behind the piano. He gets set and looked into her eyes. "Just look at me. We got this."

She nodded still reeling from his words and soft peck on the cheek. "I'm ready."

He nodded and they started playing, never taking their eyes off one another.

Quinn/Royal/Both

I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that

Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react

And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out

Oh-oh  
Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now

Falling slowly,  
Eyes that know me  
And I can't go back

Moods that take me  
And erase me  
Ant I'm painted black

You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Mmmm ooooh  
Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now

Falling slowly  
Sing your melody  
I'll sing along  
Oh I'll sing along (Along Ohooohooohh)

Take this sinking boat (I don't know you)  
And point it home (But I want you)  
We've still got time

Falling slowly  
Sing your melody  
I'll sing along

As they finished they are panting hard as the auditorium around them explodes in cheers, everyone clapping and yelling madly. Royal could even hear his papa Hiram whistling loudly for them. Quinn comes around the piano and rushed into his arms as he pushed his guitar behind him and pulled her in.

He dropped his lips to her ears. "I told you. You are amazing."

Quinn smiled pulling back slightly, "No, we are."

He just laughed but could say no more as they are rushed in a group hug by the rest of their friends. Mr. Shue picked up the mic as they all calmed. "Ok guys that was so amazing. Give us just a bit and we will let you know who the winner is."

With that he sat and all the judges started deliberating. The kids on the stage just started taking about all of the songs and debating who actually won. They all looked up as the parents started to file in the side of the auditorium. It looked like almost all of the parents had made it but before they were all in Mr. Shue stood again and smiled. "Ok guys, by unanimous vote the winners are Quinn and Royal with Falling Slowly and we will be using that for our duet at Sectionals."

They all cheered madly and Quinn and Royal pulled each other in for another big hug. The parents all crowded the stage too and found their respective children. "I swear we leave you with Rachel for a little while and you can't even find it in yourself to tell your mamas you are in a competition."

Royal spun around and rushed to Shelby and Heather, "Mom, Ma, When did you get here?"

Shelby smiled opening her other arm to intercept Rachel too, "We got in an hour before the competition started. Why didn't you tell us you two were in this?"

Royal just shrugged. "We figured it was just for placement thing for Sectional and if we won you'd see us then."

Heather popped him on the back of the head and scowled at Rachel. "And if we had just seen Sectionals we wouldn't have seen Rachel and her friend there sing her song."

Rachel moved to her and kissed her cheek. "Well, you would have seen me sing it at Sectionals if Tigger hadn't cheated."

Royal, Shelby and Heather all looked at her shocked but it's Hiram that asks. "How in the world did he cheat? I've heard him and Quinn at the house practicing that song for weeks now."

Rachel just smirked with a shrug. "He asked me for help at the last minute today and I was sweet enough to help him at the detriment to my own performance."

They all just looked at her and Royal dropped to his knees. "How ever will I make this injustice up to you Tink? Tell me what I can do to make it better."

Rachel sighed heavily. "I told you, pizza and ice cream is a must. Nothing less will suffice."

Royal bowed over her hand dramatically causing everyone to laugh uproariously as Mateo pushes his way through to them looking upset. "I think you and Santi should have won Rachel. You're still an angel to me."

Rachel just melted and pulled him to her and hugged him tight. "Thank you Mateo that makes me feel so much better."

Everyone chuckled some more and Santana pushed him playfully, "Hey, what about me? You're my brother."

He just shrugged looking up to Rachel adoringly. "You're just my sister. Rachel's an angel."

Santana's jaw hit the ground in disbelieve and everyone is laughing again. Leroy moved in beside Santana. "It's ok Santana I thought you sounded superb. Now, I just got off the phone with Breadsticks and they have set aside the party room for anyone who wants to join us for a celebratory dinner. It's on us so please come."

Hiram turned to Maribel. "I insist that you join us Mari. It's been too long since we've spoken and I still want to catch up."

Maribel looked to Santana and Mateo who were both nodding excitedly. "Ok, we'll meet you there."

The group all cheered and made their way out.

A/N: I know I know it's been so long since I updated. All I can say is I promise that no matter how long it takes to update I will finish my story.

Songs:  
Rachel and Santana—No One by Aly and AJ—from the movie Ice Princess.  
Quinn and Royal—Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova—from the movie Once—in the style of Lee Dewyze and Crystal Bowersox from American Idol. Watch the live version.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.

They all said their goodbyes and thanked the judges and Mr. Schue and headed off to Breadsticks. Only Mercedes and Lauren chose not joining them. Lauren had to get home and Mercedes said she had things to do. Everyone else was now seated finishing their orders and settling in to conversation around them.

Royal sat next to Shelby with Quinn on his other side and Judy beside her. Heather sat next to Rachel talking to her and Santana. "So, you girls must tell me what other secrets my boy has been keeping from us since his move. I know you know everything Rachel."

Royal huffed and Rachel laughed. "There's nothing to really tell you Aunt Heather. He's pretty boring."

"I am not boring." He looked to Quinn with his best puppy pout. "Am I boring Quinn?"

She just tapped her chin in thought. "I don't know, not really unless you get to talking about how to fix motor cycles. Other than that I guess you're not too bad."

He gasped and everyone around them laughed. Shelby reached over him to high five Quinn. "Good job."

Heather just clapped excitedly. "I like this girl."

Royal just blushed and looked down. Quinn nudged his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Even with your moments of boring shop talk you are pretty great to hang with."

He looked at her and beamed. "Thanks."

Judy leaned over Quinn and smiled at Royal. "Quinn has her own moments of boring, don't let her fool you and don't get her started on a Harry Potter debate."

Quinn slapped her playfully and glared. "Hey, that is not polite dinner conversation mother."

Royal just grinned. "I don't mind her brand of boring. I can talk all day about the merits of the original Dumbledore opposed to the second."

Shelby barked out in laughter, "Since when Tigger? You hated the movies because to quote you 'the books were far superior. The movies were just a poor imitation missing out on some of the most important parts of the story.' I recall you only watching them because Tink liked them so much."

Royal blushed and Quinn smiled delightedly looking to her own mother. "See, he gets it."

They all laughed again and Royal and Quinn shared a smile. Judy grinned watching them interact. "So, you guys will be singing that song for Sectionals? I don't think I've ever heard that song until Quinn was rehearsing it at home for the competition."

Quinn had just taken a drink so Royal answers. "Yes ma'am, the theme is music in movies. That song was in the movie 'Once' that has also been turned into an off Broadway Play that hopefully hits Broadway."

Heather sat forward to look down at him. "Oh, that's one of the things we were celebrating tonight. It was picked up and will be opening in March next year at the Bernard B. Jacobs Theatre."

"Oh Ma that's amazing," He turned to Quinn and beamed. "Ma was one of the writers that helped adapt the screenplay from a movie version to a play version."

Quinn leaned forward. "Congratulations Mrs. Berry. That is very impressive. Royal tells me that you and the other Mrs. Berry are working a new play too."

"You can call me Heather dear, and this is Shelby. Mrs. Berry gets confusing and yes we are working a new play. I've just recently finished act one and Shelby is working her magic on the musical score."

Rachel looked to Shelby. "Have you got anything finished yet."

Shelby shook her head. "Not yet Tink, I would have sent it to you if I had. I had just gotten started on it the other day when we got the news about 'Once'. Then your daddy called to let us know about the competition and here we are."

"How long are you guys staying Ma." Royal asked.

"We'll be here through the weekend but we have to leave again Monday morning to get back to work. We have a lot of work to do for the new play and the guy in charge wants to see some real progress by the end of the month."

Across the table Leroy has pulled Rachel and Santana into a discussion about their song choice. "I must say girls I really enjoyed the song you sang. It seemed rather fitting for you Rachel. I'm so happy to be seeing the real you on a constant basis these days. I hated seeing you so unhappy."

Rachel blushed looking down. "You know why I did that daddy."

He smiled and grabbed her hand for a moment. "I know baby, that's why I'm happy to see you again."

Next to him Hiram was catching up with Marisol. "I haven't seen much of you since Alejandro passed. Whose office are you working in now?"

She just smiled. "I'm not in an office right now. I'm working the ER at the hospital."

He just looked shocked. "You are not. Oh Mari you are wasted there. Margie is retiring next month and you must come and work for me. I need someone I trust to run my office and every candidate so far leaves me wanting to cry. Please say you'll come in and apply. I promise you the boss will approve and hire you on the spot. Margie loves you and I do have some pull in that office."

She laughed at his antics but shook her head. "Oh Hiram I don't know. I haven't worked an office in over a year. I wouldn't want to mess anything up for you. Ms. Margie would have my head."

He took her hand and smiled. "Just come by, fill out the paperwork and talk to Margie. Then you can put in your notice and come to the office for the last two weeks that Margie will be there and she can train you to the ways of my office. You'll be doing me such a favor not having to find a replacement that I can trust and I know you'd rather have the hours at the office and not the ER, those suck. Please Mari save my life."

She chuckled at his enthusiasm, remembering what Alejandro used to like about him so much. "I'll come in Monday and talk to Margie and we'll go from there?"

He just beamed. "Excellent, as long as it turns into you working for me it's wonderful. Thank you Mari."

"No, thank you. I'll be there Monday and we can discuss salary and everything else then and I'll let you know for sure."

He nodded happily and turned his attention to Rachel who called to him. Down the table all the other Gleeks and their families were talking and having a good time as well. Finn hadn't really wanted to come but Burt and his mom said that they were going and Kurt wanted to as well so he was kind of stuck. He just sat down at his end of the table and just watched everyone interact around him.

He watched as everyone at the other end of the table fawned over Royal and it made him sick. He hated that guy. When he caught Quinn calling both women next to them Mrs. Berry he figured out that not only was Rachel raise by gay people so was Royal. What really confused him the most was that they were all Berry. How did that even work?

Sitting for a few more minutes he just couldn't take his curiosity anymore and leaned forward. "So how is it that you are all Berry? I mean you have two dads Rach and Royal has two moms and if you are twins that's kind of sick isn't it?"

Everyone gasped at him and Royal stood. "If I was you Hudson I wouldn't insult my family. You have no idea what you are talking about so just drop it."

Finn just shrugged and continues anyway. "I'm just saying that it's weird that all of you have the same name. It just seems kind of insidious." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that's the word." Burt finally came out of his shock and smacked him up side his head and Carol slapped his arm.

Royal growled but before he could say anymore Shelby put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back in his seat. "The nature of our family is quite frankly none of your business but I will spell it out for you so there is no confusion and you cannot spread lies that will have people looking down on my children."

She took a breath as Heather, Hiram and Leroy all moved to stand next to her. She pointed to Heather and Hiram. "Heather is my wife. Hiram is her twin brother. Leroy is my cousin and Hiram's husband. In order to have babies as close to our partners as possible we all decided that Hiram and I, through a doctor and insemination, would conceive what was to be their child. We were then going to have another for Heather and myself to raise later. Instead we got twins the first time out and decided since we each only wanted one child that we would each raise one of them. Rachel was born first and that was how we chose who got which one of them since Hiram and Leroy were to have the first child. So no, there is nothing incestuous about my children so back off young man."

Finn opened his mouth again and Burt smacked him in the head again then looked up to Shelby and the other parents. "I am so sorry. I don't know what has gotten in to him. That is actually a really cool story. It's nice that you had someone so close to your partners to help when you wanted to have a child." He looked to Kurt and smiled. "I kind of wish you had a sister now."

They all laughed as the tension is cut by Burt's genuine reaction to the story and everyone sat back down as Burt and Carol leaned in to speak to Finn harshly. Quinn rubbed Royal's back leaning into him. "Don't worry about him. That really is cool. I know you told me you had two moms but I really like how they got the two of you. It's kind of neat."

He leaned his head on hers and sighed. "Thanks, I always like hearing the whole story of how I, the accident, came to be with my moms. It's pretty awesome actually."

Shelby leaned over and kissed his temple. "You my love were never an accident. You were and always will be my special gift from god. You both are."

He just smiled and nodded kissing her cheek and squeezed his Ma's hand too. "I love you both." He tells them and they all settled back into conversation.

Rachel leaned over kissing Heather and rubbing Shelby's arm mouthing an 'I love you' to them as well then turned back to her own conversation.

Santana just watched it all in awe. "That is pretty amazing Rae." She leaned into her and whispered for only her to hear. "I never thought of using my brother or the brother of my future partner to help with having a kid. That's really cool."

Rachel smiled with a nod. "It really is. Aunt Heather couldn't have a baby and dad had an accident when he was a child that made it where he couldn't have a child either so they decided to use Mama Shelby and Daddy for both couples. It's really great. Royal and I actually talked this summer and he told me that if I ever wanted to have a baby and use his sperm and my partner's egg that he would be ok with it but that if it was twins that I just had to deal with it."

They both laughed at that and Santana smiled. "That is really cool of him."

Food is brought out a short time later and they all eat shooting conversation all around. Rachel turned to Shelby who had asked her a question about sectionals and the theme and rules this year. "As Mr. Schuster has told us the theme is music in movies. What he didn't say is that not only is one of our songs required to be a duet or trio but two of them are and we also need a group number. There are no solos at the sectionals level this year."

Brittany's mom Whitney down the table spoke up next. "I wonder if he will figure out who came in second in the competition and use them as the second duet or trio."

Hiram shrugged at this. "We should ask. They all did so well, I'd be curious to see who was second."

The kids all shook their heads and Quinn sat forward. "I'll be shocked if the song we won with today is used. Usually our stuff is chosen a week or less before competition."

They all nodded at this and Royal sat forward. "I don't see Coach Sue letting that happen this year. I overheard them talking and she plans on being in the middle of everything this year. She said that all her top girls are in the club and she'd be damned if we didn't win Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals this year."

Rachel sat back and sighed. "Well I for one have no problem with her helping us as long as she reigns in her crazy and actually helps."

Things wind down once everyone finishes eating and eventually they all started heading home. The Berry's, the Fabray's and the Lopez's were the last to leave still talking as they walked out.

Rachel walked a little away from the others with Santana close to her. "This was nice, having dinner with our families. I also really liked you being here. I hate that you aren't able to come out with us when the study group gets together or we just hang out. I wish we could hang out more after school and on the weekends. I wouldn't mind Mateo hanging with us too if that's the only reason."

Santana smiled and nudged her shoulder. "A group of almost adult teens are not going to want my kid brother following us around everywhere Rae."

Rachel shrugged and looked down shyly. "I was talking about me San, not the whole group. I meant like you guys coming over on the weekends when your mom is working to hang out with me. I could care less if the others like it or not. You are turning into my best friend and I would like to spend more time with you. Besides, I really like Mateo. He's pretty cool for a little dude."

Santana looked into her eyes trying to determine whether she was serious or not. Seeing nothing but sincerity she nodded once. "Well, I can ask mom if she minds me taking him with me. I'm sure that as long as there's no alcohol and I promise to take care of him she won't mind. I just didn't want to irritate everyone by bringing the kid everywhere."

Rachel took her hand and pulled it to her chest. "If it means I get to spend more time with you then I don't care if you have to bring him every time."

Santana blushed lightly and turned to look as her mother called her over looking like she was trying to keep Mateo next to her and away from them for the moment then looked back to Rachel. "I'll talk to mom and let you know. I'd like to spend more time with you as well."

With that Rachel smiled and dropped their hands down beside her but didn't let go as she walked Santana to her mother. Once there she finally released her and leaned down to Mateo. "Have you had time to get your list done?"

Mateo nodded vigorously pulling a wadded up piece of paper out of his pocket. "Mami helped me spell some of the words."

Rachel took it and studied it seriously. She saw that he had put about ten songs down all from Disney movies and she nodded folding it back up and putting it in her back pocket. "This is a very doable list. I will do my best to prepare and be able to sing all of them but if not I do promise to sing at least 5 of them. How's that sound?"

Mateo launched himself into her arms and she hugged him close. "That is so awesome. Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome buddy. If I don't see you before I'll see you next weekend for your party ok?"

He nodded again kissing her cheek and ran back to his mother's side. Rachel smiled at him and looked up to Maribel. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Lopez. Thank you for allowing them to invite me to his party."

Maribel just waved her off. "Nonsense Rachel, you are welcome anytime and I wanted to thank you personally for helping Santi last night with her tire. Are you sure I can't pay you for the materials at least?"

Rachel shook her head. "No ma'am, I cannot take payment for something so small. I was happy to help. I just wanted to make sure they were safe."

After kissing her cheek Maribel ushered Mateo into the car and Rachel walked Santana to hers. "Have a nice night San and if you want I was planning on just hanging at the house tomorrow if you and Mateo would like to come and hang with me."

Santana nodded getting into her car. "I'll ask Mami and let you know. Good night Rae."

She waved her off and walked back over to Royal and their parents. When she got there she looked up at Hiram. "Thank you daddy, I heard you offering her that job."

Hiram waved her off. "Don't thank me. That woman is a wonderful nurse and I meant what I told her. She will be saving my life by taking over for Marge. I should be thanking you for telling me she was available. She will be a godsend to me. I just wish I had known sooner and I would have hired her then."

Rachel hugged him again anyway and they all headed to their cars to go home.

The next day Santana texted her that they were allowed to come over but they had to do their chores first and that she would text when they were on their way. Royal was off with Shelby and Heather this morning so Rachel decided to go out to her shop and work on her project bike until Santana text her again. She and Royal had been doing a lot of shopping at the motorcycle store in Columbus and on the internet and they now had almost all they needed to finish both bikes.

After putting on a tank, jeans and throwing on her coveralls she headed down to the shop. After deciding what she wanted to work on today she put her phone on the work bench and got started. As always once she got started she lost track of time and a few hours later when Santana texted that they were on their way over she didn't hear it vibrating on the bench over the radio she had turned on.

When they got there Hiram smiled figuring that Rachel got caught up out back and just sent Santana and Mateo back to her. Since the garage doors were wide open they had a perfect view of what she was doing long before they made it within earshot of the girl.

Santana was having trouble breathing. If Rachel decked out in leather on the back of a bike was sexy, her leaning over a bike fixing it with grease on her arms and face with her coveralls half on tied at her waist with only a tank top on her upper body was downright criminal. Santana whimpered at the sight. "Aye dios ayudad a mi corazon."

Mateo looked up at her strangely at the words and turned back to look at Rachel. "Hey Rachel, we're here."

Rachel looked up sharply and smiled walking over to turn off the radio and looked at her phone. "Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't text back. I got to working and didn't hear it go off."

She looked at Santana sheepishly and she just smiled. "It's no problem Rae. What are you doing? That's not the bike you normally ride."

Rachel beamed. "Nope this is a 1940 Crocker. My other one and the one Royal drives are both 1946 Indians. That one over there is Royals project. It's a 1950 Harley."

Santana looked both bikes over pulling Mateo away from the tools. "These are so cool. I didn't know you fixed them yourself."

Rachel just shrugged. "Our Grandpa Berry taught us how to fix bikes when we were little. We actually helped him restore our Indians and he taught us to ride them and gave them to us on our fifteenth birthday. Daddy found this one in an old storage building he was tearing down and brought it home for me to restore. When Royal came to live with us daddy bought him the Harley to restore."

"Maybe one day you can give me a ride on the one you drive?" Santana asked as she looked around.

"Sure, anytime you want to. I even have a side car." She said eyeing Mateo not wanting to outright ask and upset him if he wasn't allowed.

"I'll ask Mami and maybe next time. For now what do you want to do today?"

Rachel looked down at herself and grinned sheepishly. "If it's ok with you I'll take you guys up to my room and let you watch a movie or something while I clean up real quick then we can discuss things to do."

Santana agreed and they locked up the shop and headed into the house. After getting them settled with her remote and explaining to Santana how to work the complicated system she ran to the bathroom and got cleaned up. Twenty minutes later she came back out dressed in clean jeans and a fresh tank sitting on the bed to put her shoes on.

Once she was done she leaned back on the bed next to Santana. "So, what do you guys want to do today? We can stay here and chill or we can go out and find something to do."

Santana shrugged. "I don't know it doesn't really matter. My plan for the day before you asked us over was just to laze around the house so I'm game for whatever you want to do."

Rachel smirked and leaned into her ear to ask her if the arcade was ok. "I didn't bring any money."

"That's ok; I invited you over and suggested it so it's on me. Come on it'll be fun." Rachel was bouncing in excitement and Santana found that she couldn't say no to the adorableness that was this girl.

"Ok fine but tomorrow you have to come hang at the house with us and let me cook you dinner to make up for it."

She thought for a moment then shrugged. "You don't have to make up for it but I will not turn down a home cooked meal either. That's a deal and if you're good I'll buy you both some really bad pizza at the parlor at the arcade."

They had been talking quietly with Mateo not paying attention to them until the words arcade and pizza were spoken. "Are we going to the arcade Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Santana who just nodded then back to him. "Yes we are so you need to put your shoes back on and turn the TV off."

He cheered and moved to do as she asked. The rest of the day was spent at the arcade and on the go cart track and as promised Rachel bought them all pizza and sodas at the parlor. After playing all the games they wanted, they moved out back to play putt-putt golf as well. They all had a wonderful time and Santana just couldn't believe how great Rachel really was once you really got to know her. The more time she spent with the girl the more she fell for her and the harder it was to keep those feelings to herself.

Rachel was having a similar problem. Santana was so much fun to be around and the more she got to know her the more time she wanted to spend with her.

As they played the holes Rachel laughed at both of them. They were terrible but Mateo was catching on faster than Santana was. By the 5th hole she was ready to quit and just watch them.

She smiled as Rachel leaned over Mateo helping him line up his shot. "You just have to aim it to hit the side of the wall to bounce off and go in the hole."

The ball went in and Mateo cheered. "That's easy."

Rachel smiled and turned to the other girl, "Your turn San."

Santana huffed and got set up to take her shot. She had been doing terribly and this shot was harder than any other the others. She took the shot and it didn't even come close to making it in the hole and Mateo laughed loudly as Rachel tried not to chuckle as she grabbed her ball and walked up to her. "This game is stupid Rae. I'm never going to get it."

She just smiled and set up the shot again and pulled Santana back over. "It's not stupid you just need to understand it better." She put Santana in front of her like she had Mateo and helped her line up the shot speaking softly in her ear. "You have to look at it from a geometric standpoint. Trajectory and angles like billiards on a larger scale. I know you said you could shoot billiards so think of the turns and corners as other balls and you have to shoot off of the sides to make the pocket or hole around those other balls."

Santana tried her hardest to listen and pay attention, she really did, but the way Rachel was pressed against her, totally wrapped around her was so distracting. She almost missed it when Rachel guided the shot and the ball went in the hole. Mateo cheered for her and Rachel continued to lean into her still speaking quietly into her ear. "See easy?"

Rachel kissed her cheek lightly and Santana shivered as she moved away. "Ok I'll try that on the next one." She said with a blush and Rachel just chuckled knowing exactly what she was doing as she moved away with Mateo grabbing their balls and heading to the next hole.

Santana growled lightly to herself, 'two could play that game' she thought and followed after them. At the next hole she blew the shot again and turned to Rachel asking if she could help her again. Rachel just handed her putter to Mateo and stepped into her again. "You need to not hold your body so ridged. Loosen up a little on your grip."

Rolling her hips back into Rachel and loosening up her stance she turned her head toward her with so little space between their faces it would take miniscule movement to be kissing the other girl. "Like this?"

Rachel bites back a groan and gulps as her eyes drift to Santana's lips. "Uh… yea… li… like that."

Santana smirks turning back around and making the shot again. This one was successful and she rubbed Rachel's arm as she pulled away with a wink. "Thanks Rae."

The rest of the holes went this way with them flirting back and forth and playing with Mateo. They were having a wonderful time and at the end of the day Rachel drove them back to her house. They stayed for dinner with the family then headed home for the night. The next day once her own chores were done, she headed over and spent the day at the Lopez house having fun just watching TV and chilling out with Santana and Mateo.

Maribel arrived home right around the time that Santana finished dinner so she was able to sit and talk to Rachel and get to know her better. They both hit it off nicely. Maribel really seemed to like Rachel and Rachel thought the older Lopez woman was pretty awesome. When dinner was through Santana walked Rachel out to her car.

Rachel turned to Santana as she stopped next to the driver's door. "Thank you for dinner San and for spending the weekend with me."

Santana smiled and hugged her. "I had a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting us over and taking us out yesterday."

Pulling back she kissed Santana lingeringly on the cheek. "Anytime San, anytime. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Santana blushed prettily waving her off with a see you tomorrow and watched as she pulled out and drove off. Neither saw the curtains move next door or the person watching them.

A/N: Ok my lovelies, up next Mateo's birthday and more drama at school.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.

That evening after Rachel made it home she talked a bit with her family spending some time with the moms' since they were headed back to New York in the morning. They all teased her mercilessly about her crush on Santana and the fact that she'd just spent the last two days glued to the girl. After finally deciding she'd had enough and noticing the time she bid them all good night and headed up to bed.

When she was finally showered and settled in bed she picked up her phone debating with herself before she finally sent off a text.

Rachel-Santana: Were you serious about wanting to take a ride on my motorcycle?

Santana was just getting settled in for the night herself when her phone chimed with a new message and she smiled seeing who it was from. She read it and fired back an answer.

Santana-Rachel: Are you kidding me? Of course I was serious. That beast is sexy as hell and I would love to take a ride on it. I hope you were serious when you said you'd take me sometime.

Rachel bit her lip then sent off another text.

Rachel-Santana: How about a ride to school tomorrow?

Santana squealed in excitement and jumped out of bed hurrying down the hall to her mother's room sticking her head in the door. "Mami, is it ok for Rachel to give me a ride to school tomorrow?"

Maribel looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "I don't see why not. You really didn't need to ask mija."

Santana looked at her apprehensively. "I'm asking because she's going to be picking me up on her motorcycle if that's ok."

Maribel thought for a moment. "How long has she been driving it?"

"Um… I think she said that her grandfather bought them for her and Royal when they were little and taught them to work on them then when they were old enough he taught them to ride. She's had a license for it since it was legal for her to have one."

Maribel sighed with a nod. "I suppose it's ok but you better tell her to be careful. I want you home on time to relieve Mrs. Ramirez and in one piece."

Santana ran to her and hugged her excitedly, "Thank you Mami, I love you."

Kissing her head she swatted her butt playfully. "I love you too. Now tell Rachel that she can pick you up in the morning then get to bed. It's getting late."

Santana beamed rushing out the door. "I will goodnight."

Back in her room Rachel was starting to get nervous that Santana hadn't answered back yet then jumped as her phone buzzed.

Santana-Rachel: Mami said it was ok so I'd love a ride to school tomorrow. I just have to be home in time to relieve Mrs. Ramirez with Mateo and she said for you to be careful and bring me back in one piece, lol.

Rachel-Santana: Will do and I promise to have you home on time and in one piece. I'll see you in the morning and don't forget to where your letterman. It gets kind of cold that early.

They sent a few more text back and forth then both headed off to bed.

The next morning Rachel was right on time and Santana ran out of the house when she heard the motorcycle in the drive. She waved to her mom and Mateo at the door and smiled as Rachel opened her saddle bag pulling out another helmet. "Good morning San, just put your stuff in here and throw this on."

Santana did as she was told then put on the helmet. "Morning Rae thanks for the ride. I've been dying to see what riding on this beast was like since the first time I saw you on it."

Rachel shifted forward a bit then Santana straddled the seat behind her. "Well I aim to please. Hold on tight."

She pulled out of the drive and after a quick wave to Maribel and Mateo they were off. When they were out of sight of the house Rachel sped up a bit causing Santana to laugh behind her and hold on tighter. They were both loving being on the motorcycle so close together. Santana loved the free feeling that came with the wind on her face but it wasn't long before Rachel pulled into the school and parked next to Royal's motorcycle.

They received a few weird looks but didn't notice and once they were both off Santana threw her arms around Rachel. "Thank you Rae that was awesome."

Rachel hugged her back then moved to get their things and put their helmets up. "I'm glad you like it. If you want, the next time you have a free Saturday or Sunday we can go for a longer ride in the country. We can even take Mateo if your mom is ok with him being in the side car."

"That would be amazing. I'll ask but it'd be nice to just have it be us. I love my brother but sometimes it's nice to just be a teenager you know? Anyway we better get in there before we're late."

The rest of the day was normal. They spent all their time, like always, together and with Royal and Quinn. At lunch time Rachel and Royal talked Santana and Quinn to ride with them to the diner to eat. Quinn loved the ride as much as Santana did and they had a wonderful meal. They made it back to school with no problems and the rest of the day was just a normal day. After volleyball they headed to glee and sat with Royal and the boys.

Kurt and Blaine opted to sit alone off to the side while waiting for Mr. Shue. Blaine was still a little upset with the competition and the way Finn just took over and Kurt was still apologizing and promising to never let anything like that happen again.

Finn and Mercedes sat scowling at them all. Mercedes was still mad about anything related to Rachel and Finn was plotting his next move to try and get Rachel away from the others and back to being dependent on him. His only saving grace this year was this new foreign exchange student that recently started the week before. He'd talked the kid into trying out for glee so he now had him to follow him around. For now the kid thought he walked on water and Finn was determined to keep it that way.

Mr. Shuester came in and set his things down tuning to the group. "Ok guys, I want to congratulate again Royal and Quinn who will be singing their duet for sectionals. Now we just need to come up with another duet/trio and a group number."

Tina raised her hand, "Mike and I were talking and we thought that maybe the runners up at the competition last week could be the second duet/trio."

Mike sat forward, "Yea, I mean we all did excellent for the most part." He said with a side glance to Finn, "we just figured that with all the hard work we put in that it would be good to do it that way then we only have one number to figure out and we have more time to perfect it all for sectionals."

Most of the others agreed and Will thought for a moment. "Well if we have majority vote on it I think I have the ballots in my bag here still so I can look and see who was runner up. Raise your hand if you agree that this is what you want to do." He looked around counting and all but Finn, Kurt and Blaine raised their hands. "Ok then give me a moment and I'll tally it up and see what our other number will be."

At that moment Sue walked in. "Let me help you out with that William. It will go faster."

All but the girls on her teams looked up shocked and Will sighed. "Oh by the way, Coach Sue will be in here with us for the time being as co-coach like last year."

Mercedes huffed crossing her arms. "She's just trying to ruin us again. This isn't fair Mr. Shue."

Sue turned to look at her. "Relax Wheezy, I'm just here to insure that the group with all of my head girls in it is successful. I can't have my girls associated with mediocrity and after what you all did for my sister last year I don't hate you nearly as much."

They all fell silent contemplating this as Sue and Will tallied the runner up then turned back to the group. "Alright, our runners up are, Rachel and Santana with No One from Ice Princess. You guys actually only lost by one vote it was very close." Will turned to right both duets on the board.

Mercedes stood. "This is crap Mr. Shue. How do we know that Sue didn't just plant those ballots to say what she wanted? I mean three of her girls are now featured in sectionals."

Sue shook her head. "That's because they're the best in all they do."

Will turned back around and sighed. "Mercedes I took those ballots with me as soon as the competition was over and they've been in my bag ever since. We didn't know that Tina and Mike would suggest for us to use the runner up and you did vote to do so as well so it's decided." He pointed to the white board, "These are our two duets for Sectionals so now let's put our heads together and find another song from a movie to sing as a group."

She didn't look much happier but Mercedes did drop it and they all pulled out laptops, tablets and phones to search for another number. By the time practice was over they still hadn't chosen and Will told them to keep looking and to bring their ideas back with them on Wednesday for practice.

Rachel and Santana left school with a wave to the others who were all headed to the diner to hang out. Rachel reved the engine and pealed out of the parking lot with Santana laughing loudly behind her. The ride home was fun but it ended too soon for either of them.

When Rachel pulled into the drive she parked setting the kick stand before Santana got off taking off her helmet. Rachel quickly got off as well and put up the helmets handing Santana her things from the saddle bags. She walked her to the door and followed her in when Santana motioned her too.

As she walked into the living room Santana smiled seeing Mateo looking so intent doing his homework knowing that the second he saw Rachel it would be totally forgotten. "I'm home Mrs. Ramirez."

The older woman looked at her watch and smiled. "You're a little early."

"Mr. Shue let us out a little early from glee." Santana said as she watched Mateo look up briefly then do a double take seeing Rachel.

"My Angel. Rachel did you come to eat dinner with us?" He said excitedly running up to hug her.

"I wish I could buddy but I have things my dads said I needed to do at home tonight but I'll definitely be hanging out a while on Saturday for your birthday party." She hugged him close then wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she turned to see Santana walking out the babysitter.

When Santana came back in she pouted sadly. "Are you sure you can't stay and eat?"

Rachel groaned internally. This girl would be the death of her and that damn pout was irresistible. "God put that away. I really wish I could but daddy told me to come home as soon as I dropped you off. Maybe later in the week I can. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

Santana sighed, "I want one but I need to drive tomorrow. I have Cheerios before and after school and I know you have to be home for family night on Tuesdays."

They talked for a moment and agreed that Friday Rachel would pick her up and Santana walked her to the door after she settled Mateo to finish his homework. At the door Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug, "Thank you for the ride today Rae. I really liked it."

Rachel smiled as they released then leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, "Anytime San, anytime. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

They said goodbye and Santana closed the door as Rachel pulled out of the drive and put her hand to her face where Rachel had kissed her. "Jesus," She said then shook it out and moved to start dinner.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Rachel spent a lot of her time at home in the evening much to everyone else's displeasure, skipping out of their normal hang out and study times. Come Thursday she pulled Royal in to help her with the project that she had been working on and by Friday it was almost complete. Thursday night she sent out a mass text to their friends and had them all meet up with her early that morning before school. All but Santana because the project she was working on was a surprise. They all agreed and after an hour Rachel had what she needed and that night she completed it.

School had been a bore all week as well and by Friday they still hadn't decided on a group number for sectional. Rachel had a few ideas but she was waiting to see what the others came up with trying to avoid the inevitable fight that always came when she suggested something. Sue was not happy with the progress at all and by the end of the day Friday she told them they better have something by Monday giving Rachel a poignant look. Rachel had two songs that she thought would work and she had them all ready in files with the breakdown and music but she'd wait until after everyone else gave their ideas on Monday to bring them up.

Come Friday night she was happy to be out of school and going to Mateo's birthday party the next day to sing for the little guy and see Santana outside of school. They'd spent every day at school glued together like always but Rachel loved the time out of that place that they spent together.

As she readied herself for bed she smiled at the thought of spending most of the day with Santana and hopefully again on Sunday. With that thought she fell asleep quickly willing Saturday to come quicker.

A/N: Hello all, here is a new one for this story. I know it's been forever but know that I have a goal to have all of my stories updated by the end of the week. Up next the party and the girls get even closer.


End file.
